A Riddle for Riddle
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: I got sucked into the world of Harry Potter - literately; through the school computer! And you wouldn't believe who I met and what happened... completely AU; disclaimers apply. Sequel is up now: The Adventure of a Marauder.
1. Explaining the Impossible

'_Explaining the Impossible'_

I didn't know whether to believe this myself; the more logical side of me was begging, no scratch that; hoping, that this was just a dream, whilst the surreal part of me was screaming _OH MY FREAKING MERLIN THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!_

What happened to me, you ask? Well let me re-tell the past four hours of my supposed normal life.

xx

"Emmy…? Emmy…? EMILY!" My friend Lizzie screamed at me.

"What?" I replied sleepily, sitting up straight after slouching at the school Libraries computer since ten past ten in the bloody morning. "Your computer is making noises; everyone's looking at you weirdly," Lizzie replied with a grin. I groaned; I was tired and lazy and really could not be bothered with today's classes. At all.

"…So what do I do about that?" I asked her, stifling a yawn; and stretching my arms as I did so.

"Stop leaning on the keyboard for one thing," Lizzie giggled, I presumed that she was laughing at my stupidity; but it honestly wasn't my fault that school started too early. "Oh really; does it actually work?" I muttered sarcastically, "So what's the other thing?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"There isn't another thing," Lizzie smirked, poking me in the shoulder lightly to get my attention.

"Ah; figures,"

"So, what's your writing on Emmy? Something surreal I hope," Steph asked as she sat on my right side; "I'm supposed to be writing something?" I questioned, God I must be an idiot if I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to be doing.

Lizzie laughed insanely, shaking her head at me, "That's the whole point of us being in here Emmy; we have a writing assignment to complete by the end of the week!"

"Right, because I knew that. I was just testing you all; I really was!" I don't think both Steph and Lizzie were convinced with my lie; after all, I'm an awful liar. "I'm writing about . . . Tom Riddle finding love," I answered quickly; Merlin is that all I think about; Tom freaking Riddle? I must be obsessed.

"You're writing about Harry Potter?" Steph mused, obviously finding my answer humorous, "Why not? I might as well, I write about Harry Potter a lot," I shrugged, cracking my knuckles to prove I was getting down to business.

"So do I Emmy, but _I'm _not writing about it now," Lizzie rolled her eyes, her fingers barely touching the keyboard. There was so much speed in her typing, like, what the hell?

"Pride and Prejudice?" I asked; and Lizzie just beamed at me, "So why can't I write about Harry if you get to write about Mr. bloody Darcy?" I demanded, I swear she was obsessed with Darcy as much as she was obsessed with James Potter.

"I never said you couldn't; it just seems so…"

"Amazing? Brilliant? Totally freaking awesome?" I suggested with a psychotic grin.

"I was going to say predictable, but those other adjectives work fine," Lizzie answered, chuckling lightly. I just frowned and turned to face the computer I was at; I was bored, yet I didn't want to write. Forget what I just said, _I don't know what to write_. So I opened up the internet, as you do when you sit in the school library and lacking inspiration.

"What are you doing now?" Steph asked me, a bewildered expression plastered across her face, "Looking for inspiration; I'm sure fan fiction will help me," I replied quickly as I got up my current obsession – apart from Harry Potter and the bad boy bachelors, I obsess over fan fiction. Come on, who doesn't?

Scanning as many Tom Riddle Jr. stories as I could read; I finally decided to write about a musical and how dearest Tommy boy starred as the main male role and a beautiful but shy Gryffindor girl got cast as the leading lady. Corny, right? Well I was past caring. I loved writing about corny crap; it was what I was comfortable with. Like how Steph liked to write about fantasy stuff and Lizzie was a sucker for a good romance. I liked to be corny; because I'm well, a loser.

Half an hour flew by, and I was still writing; I think I was just starting page four when I heard a faint whisper.

_"Emily,"_

I looked around me; everyone was busy with whatever they were doing, so who would be calling my name? And so dramatically as well? This was literature, not drama; but with me in the class it may as well be. I was so melodramatic I could win an Oscar Award for it – that was how bad I dramatized everything; crazy right?

I shrugged it off; I suppose that my mind was playing tricks on me again, it usually did when I was over tired. I faced the computer screen and began to get back to work when . . . "_Emily." _

I frowned, why did the voice sound oddly familiar?

Turning my head left and right, I shrugged it off again; but this time, when I looked up at the computer screen, a large image of Tom Riddle (you know, the guy that played him in the second film?) was coming out of my screen. Literately! "What the…?" I gasped, and before I knew it I was blinded by a ray of white light.

That was how I ended up here; inside the schools computer. At least I think I'm in the computer…

* * *

_So this is where people review and tell me I've gone crazy, isn't it? I swear I'm still as sane as I was a couple days ago...at least, I think I am :) This just came into my mind when I was wondering round the park today; I was like, 'What if I got sucked into my computer?' turns out I was speaking aloud, and the old lady walking by gave me a funny look.  
Oh well._

_So what did you think? Please review!_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	2. Well Isn't This A Nice Surprise?

'_Well Isn't This a Nice Surprise?'_

I felt dazed and confused; but mostly confused. What the hell happened back then? It was so beyond creepy it seemed unreal. Maybe I knocked myself out? Or better yet, I was just dreaming? Merlin I hope I was dreaming; it would make me seem less insane; not that I wasn't, because I honestly was. But only a little.

I could feel a throbbing pain at the back of my head, and as I raised my hand to trace the back of my skull it hurt like hell. What did I do to deserve this? "Oww…Okay little miss retard; open your eyes and find a bloody mirror to see the damage you've inflicted upon yourself," I muttered, obviously speaking to myself; it was a natural thing for me to do in times of doubt.

I opened my eyes slowly; and I expected to see my friends gathered around me with flowers and chocolates. Instead I had a gorgeous Greek God looking at me with an idiosyncratic expression, "Who, in the name of Salazar; are _you_?" He asked, his velvety voice making me weak at the knees, well, as weak as you could get when you were sprawled across the floor in an unattractive position.

"Well that's a nice way to greet someone isn't it? 'Who the hell are you?' pah!" I growled, sitting up right. I rubbed my head to try and ease the pain, but it wasn't working. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out deeply, counting backwards from ten in my head. My mum always told me that if I counted backwards from ten and breathe in and out deeply it would distract my mind from the pain. It was safe to say that it worked like a charm.

"Are you done?"

Opening my eyes to scowl at the ignorant, dead sexy male; it suddenly dawned on me that I wasn't at school anymore. I was . . . on a train? Since when was I on a train? "Holy shit-sauce, this can't be good," I moaned, pinching my eyebrows together. What on Earth was going on?

"Would you like to explain to me how you suddenly appeared in my compartment miss…?" His voice sounded awfully familiar, where had I heard it before? I sat still, contemplating my situation when he cleared his throat; an obvious attempt to get my attention.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and pinching several parts of my skin to prove to myself that I was awake and that this wasn't just a realistic dream.

"How did you appear in my compartment? _Who are you?_ What do you want?" He asked me quickly, drawing a wooden stick from his robes. Wait, he was wearing robes? Where was I?

"What is this; twenty questions? Listen, person who I don't know; put the stick away before you poke someone's eye out." I said, waving my arms round defensively. Why did this boy look familiar to me? He gave me a funny look, I think it was a glare, but I wasn't sure.

"Answer my questions, girl!" He demanded, not even listening to my bit of advice. I sighed, "Aren't you going to put that away first? The stick isn't going to help you,"

This time I was sure he glared at me, or was it a scowl?

"I'm not a bad guy; at least, I don't think I am. And if I am, then that is pretty awesome," I babbled, sighing with what I thought was a sadistic smile plastered across my face. With the odd expression that I got in return it made me think that I just looked plain creepy. Oh well.

"My name is Emily White, and I'm sixteen," I began, with silly hand gestures; I wanted to frighten the strangely familiar person sitting in front of me, "I live in Birmingham and want a degree in Drama and English literature,"

"You're a muggle? If you're a muggle then how did you appear on _this _train and in _this_ compartment?" He asked me, it looked like he was taking this better than most people would have. Strange; right?

"Sheesh stop talking in italics! I guess it happened by magic. Enough with the questions; I have a few of my own," I declared, I liked taking charge; it was fun. "Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle,"

I gaped; knowing me I probably looked like a retarded goldfish, but I didn't care. Did he just say Tom Riddle? He did, didn't he? Holy cow! "Tom Riddle? As in, _the _Tom Riddle?" I asked in disbelief.

"How many other Tom Riddle's in the world is there?" He scowled at me. He was probably scared that I knew of him; and it was possible that he thought I was some crazy-ass fangirl. Hang on, he asked if I was a muggle . . . holy shit-sauce! Am I . . .?

"Where am I?"

"The Hogwarts express,"

I stood up and practically flew to the window; and he really wasn't lying. I could see gold encrypted into red; blazing across the side of the train reading: _The Hogwarts Express. _"Well I never . . . I really am. Isn't this a nice surprise?" I murmured, my face pressed up against the cold, transparent glass.

* * *

_Chapter two already, huh? I have far too much free time on my hands. FINALLY! Tommy Boy gets introduced; about time if you ask me :)  
What did ya'll think ?_

Read and Review folks! Chapter three will be coming soon  
imafeckingstarr xx 


	3. The Strange One

'_The Strange One'_

This had to be a dream, it just had to be. There was no way that this was real. It couldn't be. I know, I'll close my eyes and when I open them I'll be back at school with my insanely awesome group of best friends.

"What are you doing?" Riddle sneered, Lord, he was just as patronizing here in my dream as he was in the books. I gave him a funny look; how dare he question me! Mister pretty boy doesn't know me enough to question my peculiar ways.

"Trying to wake up from this surreal dream," I answered stupidly; I bet I looked like an idiot too in my short black skirt; knee high black and white stripy socks; black and white converse and multi-coloured t-shirt. What? I liked to dress differently. I liked to outline my eyes in a thick layer of black kohl eyeliner too, just because I can; and I want rebel against society. What can I say? I'm the coolest nerd alive.

And that sounded a lot more arrogant than it did in my head, stupid arrogance.

"There's no way this is real, and if it is, then this is awesome," I said as I turned to face him, shrugging lightly.

Riddle raised a delicate eyebrow; I guessed he thought I was mad. Well he wasn't wrong there, of course I was mad. Mad enough to fantasize about fictional characters from my favourite books, I might add. Personally, I don't want to wake up from this dream; but I have to, if I want to pass my classes anyway – which I do.

"Don't look at me like that Tom Riddle, it is obviously clear that I lost my marbles a long time ago; so stop gawking," I snapped, folding my pale arms across my chest.

"You are a strange one," was all he said. Was that it? Please, that was a pathetic observation; if I do say so myself. I've heard lame statements about myself in the past and his just had to be the worst 'you're a strange one' hah! Of course I'm strange, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't.

"No shit Sherlock, I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't," I replied with a growl. Look at me, I'm growling at the evilest man – next to Hitler – known to man kind. God I feel so hardcore.

Putting away the wooden stick; which I now recognised as his wand, Riddle frowned at me, "What is a Sherlock?" he asked me. Dear Merlin, this guy didn't even know about Sherlock, talk about living in the Stone Age!

"You wouldn't understand, it's a muggle reference," I rolled my eyes, waving my hand; which was my way of dismissing the subject. I sat on the leather seat opposite him, because my legs were beginning to ache from standing still and doing nothing but gaping at the boy wonder in front of me. I exhaled noisily, the silence was killing me. There was a large bulge in the right pocket of my skirt. Frowning at the piece of material; as I do, I dug my hand deep into the pocket and pulled out my mobile.

"Huh. Forgot about that piece of metal," I mumbled, flipping it open. What amazed me was that it was still working; and that I had ten unread messages. "Odd," I moaned, pulling a face, "I didn't feel the vibration,"

I heard a snort opposite me, and I just rolled my eyes at his idiocy. Boys these days, "What're you snorting at?" I asked as I scanned the names of the senders. They were from my friends, Lizzie, Steph and Tana. I was getting a little bit freaked out as something hit me in the face – literately.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed, throwing the fat-ass book that Riddle threw at me back at him. That was uncalled for, the cheeky git.

"Glad to have finally gotten your attention," Riddle answered with fake sweetness in his voice. I scowled at him, which probably was a very ugly, undignified scowl; but I was past caring. I scrunched up my face in thought; if I was getting concerned texts from my best friends; does that mean that this really isn't a dream?

Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?

A sudden jerk from the train made me go flying off my seat and into Riddle; who was already standing and ready to leave. I really knew how to embarrass myself, "Would you watch where you're going?" He snapped nastily at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall into you, I forgot to control the train as it stopped unexpectedly," I replied, sarcasm dripping off every word I said, "Jackass."

Riddle just rolled his gorgeous, dark brown eyes at me, "Looks like I'm escorting you to Professor Dippet," He stated. I mimicked his previous action by rolling my eyes.

"Hey, can you take me to Dumbledore instead? I don't like Dippet, he freaks me out," I asked nicely; well, as nice as I could with this jerk around anyway. Again I got another funny look before he replied with a mere "Okay fine." God he was so heartless, the swine. What the hell was his problem? Was he on his man period or something? Jeez.

"Are you just going to stand there and wait for the train to move again or are you coming with me?" Riddle asked me, a sneer clear in his tone. What a grouchy bastard. "Keep your knickers on Riddle, I'm coming," I sighed; and I followed my dream guy off the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far; they've made me laugh (yes, I'm talking to you Lt. Sarcasm!)  
I've planned out this entire story (for a change) with the help of Tanny Apple; so hopefully I'll be updating a lot this week. Keep the reviews coming! I want to improve my writing a stuff; because I want this to be enjoyable :) Also, I've noticed that so many people are adding this to their alerts but they're not reviewing. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, because the more reviews; the happier I'll be and the better my writing will get, y'know? _

_They're off to see Dumbledore, yay! He's like, my hero; I love Dumbledore. :)_

Read and Review!  
imafeckingstarr xx


	4. Looking Like a Transsexual

'_Looking Like a Transsexual'_

I know I must look like a trampy whore; but was there any need to stare? I got odd looks as I got off the train with Riddle. Oh my God, sod it; I'm going to give him a nickname, a name that I made up _months ago_; kind of like a codename I still use with my friends: Tommy Boy.

Honestly, I made it up; I don't think my friends have laughed so hard when I just suddenly screamed '_OH MY GOD! CODENAME: TOMMY BOY!' _Heck, it was a spur of the moment thing, y'know?

"Guess what Tommy boy?" I questioned, practically running after the slender teenager just to keep up with him. I think he was trying to ditch me; how rude. He ignored me, so I just continued to speak, "People keep staring at me, and I don't like it. I'm not an animal in a zoo!" I exclaimed, dramatizing the situation more than needed. Hey, it was fun! Don't judge me.

"You certainly are weird; you dress like a transsexual, maybe that's why people are staring at you?" Tommy boy suggested. I wasn't sure whether he was being serious or not, but his words stung me; stupid fucking fictional badass Slytherin.

"I do not dress like a transsexual!" I screamed, slapping him hard across the face. I was angry, I was sick of people judging me; and dearest Tommy boy had ticked me off more than he really should; that bastard. We stood still for a few minutes, allowing the shock of my slap to settle. He had that coming; the pompous prat.

"You hit like a girl," He finally commented. I growled furiously at him. What the fuck was he implying?

"Maybe that's because, oh, I don't know; I'm a girl?" I replied angrily; my use of sarcasm highly amusing, even to myself. God that boy annoyed me; he was such a narcissistic git, his persona proved that.

Riddle, or rather, Tommy Boy; chuckled. It was a creepy, throaty chuckle, which frightened me at wits end. Did I break him? Oh dear. "Well, I best get you to Dumbledore, shouldn't I?" He mused, and the walk continued.

The remainder of the walk was in silence; where we were walking too was beyond me. I was still worried over the fact that I might have broken the evilest, darkest wizard of all time. And that was a bad thing? Of course it was; though I don't like his plastic surgeon in the future; they just fucked up his beauty, those jealous gits.

"Have I broken you?" I asked meekly, actually concerned for someone other than myself.

Obviously, this comment earned me another funny look from our fine male sex God, "Broken me?" He asked. I sighed; shaking my head. Will this boy ever understand a word I'm saying? I am speaking English, after all; not gobbledegook.

"Well, you chuckled; so I was wondering if I had broken you,"

"I'm not broken,"

"Oh, glad to have that cleared up then. I don't want to be the reason why you're carted off to St. Mungos or something," I babbled on animatedly. Tommy boy just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'insane' and 'idiot.' I just smiled, but that was because I was glad I wasn't the one responsible for breaking him.

"Want to take a short cut?" I asked cheekily; because in all honesty, I was tired of walking all over the place.

"If by short cut you mean taking the carriages to the school; then my answer is that was my intention," Tommy boy replied sharply. My exhalation made him snort unpleasantly; boy, if I had a wand of my own I'd _Crucio_ his ass.

_Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!_

Ha-ha! Take that Tommy Boy slash Riddle slash Lord Voldemort slash dearest Voldykins. God, I worry about my lack of sanity sometimes. Ha! Sorry, I lied; I don't worry in the slightest. Tommy boy kept giving me a concerned look as I made odd comments like 'Ha! Take that Tommy boy' and 'Voldykins.' Huh, maybe I should shut up for a bit.

Ha! Like that will _ever _happen.

"Hey Tommy boy, what's your view point on life?" I asked; the question had been bugging me since I'd read the books, and I was dumb enough to not be able to think of a Riddle-like answer. I'm not sorry in the slightest for not being able to; for I'm sure I wouldn't be able to meet his awesome expectations or whatever.

"The world is littered with foul and disgusting beings like Muggles and Mudbloods; this world needs to be cleansed." Tommy boy snarled venomously. Dude, I asked about _life_ not the world, was he not listening to me? What a jerk.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that you feel that way about _the world_ Tommy boy, but I asked about your view point on life, not the world," I stated smugly, ha-ha, don't you feel silly you psychopathic, murderous raving lunatic! …From the scary glint in his eyes, I don't think he cares.

It felt like forever; the ride to the castle, I mean. The carriage consisted of Tommy boy and me (Eek! Fangirl moment) and it smelled strongly like hay and ale. It wasn't a pleasant combination. "Is Dumbledore as amazingly awesome as I imagined him?" I asked Tommy boy, completely and utterly forgetting that he hated Dumbledore with a fiery passion. Oops, my bad.

The hatred in Tommy's eyes as he glared at me just meant one thing: Dumbledore was totally and utterly awesome.

* * *

_Yay! I told you I would update soon, didn't I?  
Off to Rhyl tomorrow; looking forward to going to the beach, actually; should be fun. I'm unsure of what to name the next chapter; maybe I should call it 'Revelations of Emily White'? Hmm, I don't know. _

_I hope this chapter was satisfactory for my dearest readers.  
Oh, and to clear up this thing that was well, unclear: Emily's mobile is able to work now because it's like a link to her own world. Her only connection to her friends who later, you will find out, is trying to get her out of the computer. But I don't think it's going to work for long; damn, I've said too much. I don't want to reveal future events, after all :)_

_Read and review, my lovelies!  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	5. Phone Calls from Friends

'_Phone Calls from Friends'_

In all honesty, I wasn't expecting anything to come out of this trip to see the headmaster…oh wait, he's not the headmaster in this time is he? Oh well; I didn't expect much to come out of the trip to see _Dumbledore_: future Headmaster of Hogwarts School. The occasional argument and scowls with this psychopath maybe; but to slide into said psychopath? Not on my list of to-do's.

"Do you mind?" Tommy boy hissed at me, shoving me back to where I was originally sitting; pft, what a grouch.

"I babysit, actually. But I don't get paid a lot, I'm just glad that my EMA from school helps out with weekend shopping; because I love book shopping…not that I'm obsessed with books or anything, I just love to read," I positively beamed, sighing at the very thought of book shopping. Oh book shopping; how I'm going to miss that for however long I'm stuck here; not that I mind being here, I just miss my friends.

Remembering my mobile, I pulled it out of my pocket again and flipped it open; properly reading the ten messages that I never had the chance to read earlier.

_Emmy, where are you? What happened? You were here one minute, and gone the next. Where are you? Please text me back, it's oddly quiet – Lizzie xxx_

_What the hell man! You just left! And how? Lord; where are you? Lizzie's going mad over here – Steph xx_

_So, Emmy; you left the girls, apparently. Nice one, though, I wonder how you did it? I mean, I can't find you anywhere. Hm…tell me what you did later. – Tana xxx_

_Emmy; it's been three hours already, where are you? It's like you've disappeared, this is worrying, what're we going to tell your mum? Or your sisters? What about him? And I'm rambling, I'll shut up now. Text me back, you don't usually leave a text hanging… - Tana xxx_

_Oh God, Emmy, please, answer us; where are you? We miss you; please reply. What's happened? Why can't we find you? – Lizzie xxx_

_Emmy…you're not replying to any of us; it's strange. Where are you, eh? When will you answer? It's been hours, we're all worried. – Steph xxx_

They were all like it; 'we're worried, where are you?'

It brought tears to my eyes; they didn't know where I was, and neither did I, well, properly anyway. Will I ever get back to my world? I wonder how they're doing now…

* * *

_Lizzie Reynolds _

* * *

Oh Lord, where is she? This isn't like her, okay, it is; but she would _reply _to the texts she'd receive. Oh Emmy, where are you?

"Anything?" I asked desperately when I met up with both Tana and Steph in the library. The school library wasn't huge, but it still had the things us students needed; which was good enough for us. We were all worried about our friend, even the boys; though they wouldn't admit it.

"Nothing," Steph answered solemnly, "I don't understand how she could have left like that; she was sitting right next to us; she didn't even move!"

Steph was right, Emmy didn't move from the computer she was sitting at; she was too engrossed into that story she was writing. We all were; how could this have happened?

"What are we going to do now?" Tana asked.

"Have you guys tried calling her mobile?" I turned round on my heel to say something when I realised who it was: Luke Sharpe. The school heart-throb; Emmy adored him. I think it was a crush she had on him. Luke hung round us occasionally, which totally made Emmy head over heels; well, utterly ecstatic over his very presence.

"No," Tana replied with a smirk, "Do you want to do the honours Luke?"

* * *

_Back where ever Emily was…_

* * *

I had to face away from Tommy boy to wipe away the tears that had begun to free-fall from my eyes. Stupid tears, "White?" Tommy boy called, was he concerned? No, he just wanted to laugh at my emotions. Boys!

Hastily wiping my eyes, I turned to glare at him; why did he decide to interrupt me? "What're you crying over?" He asked me, his voice a small whisper. He sounded sincere; did that mean he actually cared about my feelings? Pah, yeah right.

"Me? Crying? I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye," I lied quickly, shoving my phone into my pocket and folding my arms across my chest. I wasn't really one to cry in front of people; it showed people your weaknesses, and I wasn't the kind of girl to do that.

Tommy boy rolled his eyes, "You're an awful liar White," he commented, and I just shrugged my shoulders. Do I care? No. Should I care? No. Take that mister! I was about to say something really witty; when I felt a familiar vibration. Wait, a vibration?

Frowning, again I pulled out my phone and almost dropped it in shock. Luke Sharpe was calling me; _me. _How the hell was this possible? I was under the impression I was at Hogwarts; why was my phone _working? _Not that I'm objecting. I pressed the little green button on my phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled, with dearest Tommy looking at me oddly; with all those years at the orphanage did he not see a phone? Probably not.

"_Emily? Where are you? Lizzie is worried sick over here; Steph's going mad and Tana is grinning like the Cheshire cat. Honestly, what's going on?"_ Luke spoke rapidly; I almost melted at the sound of his very voice.

"I…I don't know properly where I am," I answered truthfully; which earned me another funny look from Tommy boy. What? I don't. Am I in the computer? I have no idea.

"_You don't know properly?" _Luke questioned me. Oh Merlin, how am I going to explain this to him without him thinking that I need to be locked up?

I sighed; how am I going to explain this? "L-luke, put me on loud speaker; and I'll do the same,"

I looked over to Tommy boy, would he help me out if I asked? Probably not, but it was worth a shot, "Tommy boy," I called as I pressed the loud speaker button. I got a growl in return and a simple 'what?' through gritted teeth reply.

"How am I going to explain where I am to my friends?" I asked him sheepishly. If this innocent act works on him now, I will definitely have to use it in the future.

"_Emmy? Is that you? Oh God, where are you?" _I heard the familiar panicked voice of my best friend; Lizzie Reynolds. I made a 'what-the-hell-am-I-going-to-do?' look; and Tommy boy merely chuckled.

"Riddle this isn't funny!" I snapped; what the hell is wrong with him? Gur; he made me more than angry; he made me livid with frightening fury.

"Oh, it's Riddle now? What happened to Tommy boy?" Tommy boy asked me, raising an eyebrow, "Shut up and help me out!" I snarled.

* * *

_Hm...well, things can only go downhill from here; can't they? Do you think Luke will believe her? and what about her friends?  
Actually, I was going to do a poll in the next chapter for this story; but I'm going to do it now, because I still don't know what's going to happen. _

_What house should Emily be placed in?_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Please review with both your opinion and answer; I really need both._

_read and review!_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	6. Are We There Yet?

'_Are We There Yet?"_

What the hell was I thinking? Tommy boy wouldn't help me; the little freak who forced her way into his life. Why should he help me? What have I done to deserve his help? Apart from annoy the crap out of him, which, to be perfectly honest, is funny and a brilliant thing to do.

What I wasn't counting on though, was his answer. "What do you want me to say?" He asked, running his hand through his hair with a sigh. I heard him correctly, didn't I?

"Just help me out, please; it's not likely they'll believe me if I told them where I am," I rambled on pleadingly. Shit, am I _pleading? _What has the world come to? I guess I'm desperate for my friends to believe me. Huh; another word I never thought I'd ever use to describe myself.

"_Hello, Emmy? Where are you?"_

"_Shush, Lizzie; can you not hear that she's with a boy?"_

"_She's with a boy?"_

"_Oh Luke, why are you so oblivious to this?"_

I shot Tommy boy another pleading look and he growled, "You owe me for this White," He muttered, and I beamed. Did he not understand how grateful I am for this? Oh well, if he didn't understand then it was his loss.

"Hey, guys; quit talking amongst yourselves for a minute. I don't know how the hell I got here; but I'm here, and considering the flashing light my phone is emitting, it doesn't look like I have long left to speak to you guys.

"I'm here; well, on my way, to Hogwarts. I know, it sounds daft, but it's true!"

There was silence; huh. I guess I shocked my friends. Hm…

"_Very funny Emmy," _I heard Steph laugh. Why does this not surprise me? _"Hogwarts isn't real; how fucking delusional are you?" _Ouch. Thanks Luke; remind me again why I love you?

"Really, now guys; no need to be so harsh, somehow I ended up here; on my way to—"

"_Emmy; Hogwarts isn't real!" _

I was getting angry; these people were supposed to be my friends! Why aren't they listening to me? ARGH! I breathed in and out deeply; this just wasn't happening. "Why won't you believe me?" I asked; was I getting emotional over this? Shit.

I looked at Tommy boy again, and gave him a 'what-do-I-say-now-can't-you-intervene?' look. Looking back at my phone, I sighed, "I met Tom Riddle,"

"_Holy Shit; I knew this was going to get too far! You write about that fucking boy all the time! Where are you?" _It looked like Luke was getting agitated. Huh. He wasn't the only one, I blushed, I sounded like a huge stalker; which okay, I was, but to blurt out that with said person whom I stalk here? So not cool. Tommy boy looked a bit…confused? "I told you, I'm on my way to Hogwarts," I muttered.

"_Emmy, honey, have you hit your head?" _Tana asked, well at least she was calm about this ordeal, unlike some. "Several times; some of them because of Tommy boy here," I answered lightly.

"White this is getting insane; if these Muggles really _are _your friends, they'd believe you. Dumbledore really will be intrigued with this. Not that I care." Tommy boy sneered, folding his arms and turning to face the window.

"_Who was that?" _

"Dearest Tommy boy, and funny enough, he's right. You guys really aren't helping anything," I hissed, and for the first time ever, I put the phone down on my best friends. I felt the moisture building up in my eyes overflow from my tear duct again; but this time, these were angry tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

A white cloth hit me in the face, "Dry your eyes." Tommy boy muttered, "I don't like it when people cry,"

I rolled my eyes, but I did as I was told – for once.

"How long until we get to Hogwarts?" I asked, messing with the edge of the handkerchief that I so was going to hide in where ever I was going to sleep. Stalker skills increased by 20%; SCORE!

"Not long," Tommy replied; nice, he really knows how to comfort an upset girl. Pft. I really need to get my emotions sorted out; damn these emotions!

I wasn't going to bother texting or answering any calls from anyone for a very long time.

* * *

"So this is Hogwarts?" I asked as Tommy boy helped me out of the carriage. What a gentlemen. Oh no; what's wrong with me? Tommy boy sure was…'persuasive' in his teenage years; said the book, so was I falling for his charms? NOOOOO!

"No, it's just a castle that looks like Hogwarts," Tommy boy sneered sarcastically. I just smiled at him, "Oh really? So if this isn't the real Hogwarts, then where's the real one?" I asked casually. I could tell I was getting on his nerves. Great!

"C'mon, strange girl who dresses like a Transsexual; let's take you to _Dumbledore._" He scowled when he mentioned Dumbledore; which amused me. How petty, hating and fearing one of your teachers. Ha-ha! Poor Tommy boy, oh how he needs something better than Albus Dumbledore to fear. Hmm, speaking of fears, I wonder what his boggart looks like.

I glared at him when he mentioned, yet again, my supposed transsexual dress sense. He was lucky that I was far too engrossed in my own life to bother hitting him in that perfect face of his.

We walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. God, have these guys never heard of transport or something? What's with all the walking? "Are we there yet?" I asked, a large put on sigh heaved for my own bored benefit. "No." Tommy boy said shortly.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, looking some-what hopeful. At least, I hoped I did.

"No." Tommy boy replied, with a sigh. Was I boring him? Excellent.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again. God, why was there so much freaking walking?

"Yes." Tommy boy replied quickly, "Really?"

"No!"

"Oh, damn," I moaned looking around me. There wasn't much but the forbidden forest and a LONG PATH. They both looked terrifying. I was going to die an early death if I went through with this, wasn't I? Oh God, why can't I meet Dumbledore already?

* * *

_Watching Shrek 2 at the moment; and it's at the part where they're on the way to the land of Far Far Away and Donkey keeps asking if they're there yet. I thought I'd add it in this chapter; because it seems like the type of thing that Emily would do just to annoy Tommy Boy. So; what did you guys think? She'll meet Dumbledore in the next chapter, don't worry!_

_I made a poll in the last chapter; here're the results thus far:_

_What house should Emily be in?_

_Slytherin: III_

_Gryffindor: I_

_Hufflepuff:_

_Ravenclaw: II_

_Please review with your opinions and answers! I can't update until I figure out what house Emily is going to be in.  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	7. Finally Meeting Dumbledore

'_Finally Meeting Dumbledore'_

Dragging my feet along the floor mercilessly; I made as much sound as I possibly could; which was a lot. I could hear Tommy boy grind his teeth with the more noise I made. I grinned from ear to ear; this was absolutely brilliant, if I do say so myself.

"Do you have anything better to do other than drag your feet across the bloody floor?" Tommy boy finally snapped. Phew, about time he said something; I was beginning to think he'd become a selective mute or something.

"Now that you mention it; no I haven't," I replied, bouncing with every step I made. Bouncing was fun; it made you look like a retard. Oh wait, that's not a good thing. Damn!

Walk, walk, walk, and stop to breathe, walk, walk, and walk. Jesus; this boy is trying to kill me with exhaustion isn't he? What a dick! "Getting tired already, _Emmy_?" Tommy boy asked mockingly, using the name my friends call me.

I glowered at him, which was probably the worst thing I ever did because it failed. It just made Tommy boy _smirk,_ yes smirk, at my pathetic attempt to make him quiver in fright at my scary face. Dammit! "Shut up," I finally spat. Yes, 1-0 to me; try and top _that_ Tommy boy! Oh right, you can't. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Incase you guys were wondering, that was my evil laugh. Again, that was a fail. I need to shut up more often.

"Oh? Hit a nerve have I?" Tommy boy grinned stupidly at me; the stupid grin made him look kind of cute. Ah! What the hell am I talking about? Emmy, S-T-F-U right now! I felt a familiar warm sensation hit my cheeks as a blush was etched my face; oh God, this wasn't happening. Stupid brain, stupid thoughts; stupid Greek God-gorgeous-looking Tom Riddle; GAH! I'm doing it _again_. Emily; shut up!

"Finally, she stops talking," He mused as the entrance to the castle edged closer and closer. Pft, what a meanie bow-beanie! Ha-ha; made up words make me sound clever…sort of. Maybe I should write a dictionary _based_ upon made up words? That'd be so cool!

Large oak doors were suddenly in front of me, and I couldn't hide my grin. From what I've read, and seen from the excellent movies; I kind of know my way round this place. The only thing I was unsure of was where Dumbledore's office would be. He's the Transfiguration teacher now, right? So would his office be McGonagall's office? I wonder…

"Quit dawdling; you annoying child and _follow me._" Tommy boy hissed; how rude! I was drinking in this amazing scene before me and he hisses at me like a snake! What a snake-like bastard; gur, _crucio! _Ha! Feel the metaphorical pain Tom fucking Riddle. Feel it!

After a lot more walking Tommy boy finally stopped; and I frowned. This was the small room that the first years in _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_ were placed in whilst McGonagall went to do some other shit. Why am I…?

"Professor Dumbledore," Tommy boy addressed him formally; and I spun round on my heel so fast I almost fell over. Was it really? HOLY SHIT IT WAS! It was the one and only Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I almost fainted in shock; it really was him. Oh my Wizard God! This was _incredible! _

"Good Evening Tom, I hope you're well? Who's your friend?" Professor Dumbledore's voice was kind, even though Tommy boy's was sort of harsh and spiteful.

"I'm perfectly well Professor; she's not exactly a _friend_ sir, just a girl who appeared in my train compartment suddenly," oh so his snide remarks was not his clarification of our friendship? FINE THEN; you arsehole, think you can make fun of me and say we're not friends? Pft, I'm not letting you get away with that mister.

"Oh? Appeared in your compartment, did you say?"

"Dumbledore is great, Dumbledore is great; tra-la-la-la-la, Dumbledore is great," I sang, beaming at the two before me. There we go Tommy boy, you have my opinion on Dumbledore, whatcha think of _that?_ I got a smile and a scowl in return. How lovely!

"Oh, right; introductions, of course," I began with an awkward laugh, "My name is Emily White sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," I extended my right hand, _and he freaking shook it._ That is it; I'm never washing my hand again. EVER! "As Tommy boy said," I continued, smiling sweetly at the teenager standing next to me, "I'm not from around here; honestly, I don't even know how I ended up here. It's all a mystery to me,"

"Well, that _is_ strange. Hm, we can't have you stranded alone in a place you're unfamiliar with can we? How's about this little proposition I have, Miss White?" Dumbledore began, and my eyes lit up in excitement; oh, things were about to get better, I could feel it.

"You can get sorted; and stay here for however long you need to,"

I almost squealed in delight. Scratch that, I _did_ squeal a little girly squeal, dancing a little victory dance as I did, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I smiled, jumping up and down. "You're most welcome; now, shall we get you sorted with the first years?"

I nodded, "See you later Tommy boy! I have a sorting ceremony to attend to; you just sit there, right?" and on that note, I left our darling Tommy boy in the little circular room and followed Ol' Dumbledore to join the first years. I was sixteen; so I was going to be going into my sixth year at Hogwarts, right?

This I told my favourite Professor nee HERO; and he confirmed my statement. Lovely, "You'll be in the same year as Tom," He added, his made my grin wider. Excellent stuff; stalker skills increased by another 40%; YEAH BABY!

* * *

_I sincerly apologise for the lack of updating yesterday; I wasn't feeling well, thus leading to the lack of inspiration to write anything. So today, to make up for yesterday; I am going to update at least one more chapter, excluding this one. Yay!_

_The results for the poll thus far:_

Slytherin: IIIII

Gryffindor: IIIII III

Hufflepuff: III

Ravenclaw: IIII

_Facebook really does have its uses sometimes :D_

_What did you think of this chapter? Please read and review!  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	8. Of Sorting's and Stalking's

'_Of Sorting's and Stalking's'_

I wasn't scared; nope, not in the slightest.

Oh who was I kidding? I was practically shitting myself; there was _so many people _watching as the first years, Dumbledore and I entered the Great Hall. What if I got put into Jigglypuff? I mean, Hufflepuff? Oh God; I would A.K myself. What if I got put into Slytherin? Would that mean I was a bad guy at heart? What about Ravenclaw? Would they expect so much of me, to be all smart and stuff? And Gryffindor…am I supposed to be like brave heart or something?

Fuck this shit; I am not cut out for this. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, I went all FANGIRL over freaking Albus Dumbledore, that's why I agreed to this.

Everyone watched us, me in particular. Oh joys, I'm a freak show again. Then again; I'm not wearing robes am I? Ha-ha, oops, my bad; pft, no it's not. It's not like I came prepared for this, is it? Bloody hell.

"I'll call your name, and you'll come up here and I'll place the sorting hat on your head," Dumbledore's voice called out. It felt some-what weird to me; I was so used to McGonagall doing this part of the ceremony.

"_Adams, Anna," _

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Roared the hat, and I waited. And waited, and waited; until finally, "White, Emily!"

I pulled a face, the butterflies in my tummy that had conveniently appeared YET AGAIN, fluttering around insanely; and bravely walked up to the three legged stool.

"_Oh? You're not from here, are you; Miss White?_" The sorting hat hissed in my ear.

"_No; is it that obvious?"_

"_Immensely; it's all inside your mind. You know the future; so many dark deeds. Back to the subject at hand; though I have none, where do I place you?"_

"_Anywhere but Jigglypuff,"_ I puffed, folding my arms; I swear I heard that hat _chuckle._

"Best be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and I laughed; "What a cliché," I mused as I strutted over to the cheering Gryffindor table with pride.

I shook hands with everyone I could; and everyone seemed friendly; asking me questions about who I was. It was oddly nice. I liked it; and I wondered if I would make friends easier here than I could back home. A pale girl with black hair tied up in pigtails beamed at me and indicated for me to sit next to her; so naturally, as the easy going charmer I am (hah! Yeah right), I did so.

"I'm Anastasia Fraser," She smiled at me, shaking my hand animatedly and her baby blue eyes sparkling brightly. Like the way Dumbledore's did; but her eyes, however, were less scary than his.

"Pleasure, my name is Emily White," I answered with a small smile; this girl seemed really friendly and rather spunky. AWESOME.

"I wonder what happened to Tommy boy." I wondered out loud as I pigged out during the feast. Look, I was hungry, and this food looked totally mouth-watering, I couldn't help myself.

"Who?" I heard Anastasia (she insisted that I called her Anna) request as she pulled over a plate of chicken wings, "Oh, um, Tom Riddle; see, I ended up in a compartment with him, he was an arrogant jerk like twat who probably hates me for my insanely crazy ways," I rambled on with a shrug; tucking into what I presumed was a roast dinner. It was utterly ravishing.

"Tom Riddle? Oh; he's somewhere, most likely at the Slytherin table over there," Anna mused, as she pointed over to the far side of the hall. She was right, he was sitting there; girls drooling over him and envious daggers glared at him from the boys. Tommy boy looked a bit…lonely; at least, I think he looked lonely.

"Does he have many friends?" I asked curiously; come on, who _wouldn't _be curious if it wasn't mentioned a lot in the books? It said he had _followers_; they weren't exactly his friends, were they?

"Oh yeah, loads; he's quite popular amongst the ladies too. Why, are you interested in him?" Anna asked, a smirk plastered across her face, "What? Me? No way! I only met the creep a few hours ago and he said that I dressed like a transsexual!" I ranted on feverishly.

Anna looked at me oddly; checking out my clothing, "Do you have any robes?" She asked me. I shook my head, continuing to eat my tea, "I don't know what's going to happen; I need to talk to Dumbledore,"

* * *

"Miss White, what a pleasure it is to see you. I'm sure you're settling down nicely in Gryffindor house?" Dumbledore asked me as I approached him later that evening. I beamed, he was so freaking considerate! How nice.

"Yes, I am thank you; I just wanted to talk to you about something," I mumbled, God, this was so awkward.

"Ask away then my dear,"

"What am I going to do about a wand and belongings, if I don't have any?" I asked, tilting my head to the side; like I usually did if I was confused about my own question. The silence was piercing, and strangely awkward. I don't like silences; at all. They're boring and boring and boring…oh; I've already said boring. Well, there's no other word to describe it to be perfectly honest.

"The answer to you question," Dumbledore began dramatically; wow, another drama queen! "Lies here,"

With that said, he handed me a wand. Was it his? I wouldn't know; all I could tell was a warm sensation shot through my right arm; like I was meant to have this wand or something. How odd. "Sir?" I questioned with a frown.

"I always keep several spares in case of accidents, Miss White," Dumbledore beamed at me. Looks like I'm about to learn some advanced fucking magic. Lucky me, eh? Oh shit; it's _advanced magic_; I don't even know the basic stuff!

I am so screwed.

"I don't know basic spells or anything; I'm going to fail every class I take and I'm going to be seriously behind; what am I going to do?" I wailed, my eyes widening at the wooden stick in my hand. Before Dumbledore could say anything; I growled and muttered _reducto _and accidently destroyed the only chair in his office.

I stared at the plastic bits scattered across the floor. That was so fucking cool! I never knew I had it in me.

"Maybe you best get going Miss White? And I don't think you're going to have any problem with basic spells," Dumbledore chuckled, and I nodded; bidding him goodnight and thanking him for the wand. I left his office; which ironically was McGonagall's future office, and bumped into none other than dearest Tommy Boy.

"Hey there Tommy boy; are you stalking me?" I asked politely with a smile upon my face. I got a scowl in return; how pleasant of him.

* * *

_So, my dearest readers; what did you think? I think, personally, that I babbled on and on; but this needed to be done. I apologise to those who didn't want Emily to end up in Gryffindor; but the poll's votes were all for Gryffindor. I promise I won't make it too cliché; well, I'll try not too. Besides, why not a little bit of house rivalry, eh?_

_Read and review; please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	9. A Misunderstanding

'_A Misunderstanding'_

It had been months since I'd slept in my own bed; well, namely three, as it was now the first of November. Turns out I was quite bright when it came to the academic side of magic; and I was quite good at the practical too.

Why the hell was I not sucked into that blasted computer sooner? I'm better off here; a place of comfort. Hm, maybe this was destiny? And I have been spending far too much time in that highly perfumed Divination room. Blasted Divination; why did I take that subject? Oh yeah; so I can try and change the future. Heck, if I'm stuck here I might as well make a difference, right?

Tommy boy is in _every single one_ of my classes; coincidence? I think not! I'm not joking either. He's in Potions, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Arithmancy. It's insane! I bet this was Dumbledore's doing, that sly old dog.

Oh well, it's not like I mind, is it? Anna's in most of my classes; and by most I mean all of them except three: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.

"So much for a degree in English and Drama huh," I muttered to myself as I lay sprawled across my bed in the Gryffindor Girls' dorms. Anna laughed at me, her homework spread across the floor; covering every inch of the wooden flooring. We were lucky to have this dorm to ourselves, being the only two Gryffindor Girls in our year. I found that quite odd; but it turns out that Maria Gold, Anna's best friend, transferred to that sexy French magic school last year; thus leaving Anna on her own.

It also surprised me when I found out that Anna understood what I meant by wanting a degree being as she's a half-blood witch. I think that's pretty cool, I've met someone here in crazy town who understands me. FINALLY; I was getting worried that I was the only insane one here; excluding dearest Tommy boy; of course.

"You keep mentioning that every five minutes Emmy; why don't you do something constructive? Like your potions homework?" Anna suggested with a grin, using the nickname she'd 'created' as she liked shortening down peoples' names; I didn't dare tell her that some people already call it me. No need to ruin her dreams, right? I scowled at her. That piece of shit was the hardest piece of shit I have ever received as homework. And I was a freaking late bloomer! Though, I _was _some-what top of every class; _again _excluding Tommy boy.

"Do my potions homework? Are you crazy? That thing is really hard!" I wailed, waving my arms around as I tried to explain how hard the thing really was. "That, my friend, is because you're really smart and you have Riddle as a potions partner," Anna pointed out, still grinning madly.

I groaned; she was right. Damn you Tommy boy! Why'd you have to be so darn smart? I pinched my eyebrows together with my finger and thumb, "Okay fine, I'll do that blasted homework. I'll just get Tommy boy to help me out," I muttered, rolling off my bed and onto the floor.

"See you later Emmy! Good luck with your _date_." Anna called after me, snickering. I rolled my eyes; asking for help with homework is _not _classified as a date, no matter what Annie said. Okay, yes, Tom Riddle was gorgeous, and I like him a lot; but that's because I know his character…kind of. I used to write about him a lot; of course I was going to fall for his irresistible charms. Damn my hormones.

I bounded down the stairs with an insane amount of enthusiasm; which was natural for me, only because I knew that I was going to be stalking Tommy boy and begging for help with homework. Sounds fun, right? I believe it is.

I reached the bottom of the staircase and I landed into something, or someone, with a loud THUD!

I clasped my hands to my mouth, "I am so incredibly sorry; I'm such a klutz when my heads in the clouds, y'know?" I rambled on, continuously muttering my apology. A pair of mesmerising pale blue eyes twinkled beautifully at me, "That's quite alright White; it was my fault, I also, wasn't looking where I was going," A male voice purred delightfully.

I smiled at the strangely hot male in front of me; what was his name again? Tim, Jim? Fred, Bob? He shared Potions and Defence with me; oh God what the hell was his name? I scrunched up my face in concentration and confusion. Dammit, what was his name?

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name," I sighed pathetically, pulling an apologetic face. He merely chuckled; am I really that stupid?

"Shane Valberg,"

I knew it! Okay, so I lied again; but his name certainly rings a bell. "You're in two of my classes, right?" I asked him politely, though I knew he was. A face as pretty as his I'd certainly remember.

"Yes, Defence and Potions. You sit next to Riddle in both classes," He replied; was it me or did his voice sound a little bit bitter? "Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

I waved my hand about, "Off to stalk Tommy boy; going to ask if he can help with my potions homework; only because he's too much of a clever git to bother taking my own intelligence into consideration." I ranted on, rolling me eyes occasionally.

Shane laughed at me; I guess he found my idiocy amusing. Huh, how odd. "I'll help you find him if you want?" He asked kindly, and I gladly accepted his offer.

We left the Common Room together, chatting away animatedly about everything and anything; hobbies, interests, music tastes etcetera. I had changed out of my school uniform after dinner, which was two hours ago (it ended at seven). My skirt was fairly short, charcoal black coloured with red and green flecks scattered across it; with it I was wearing a simple black band t-shirt (AC/DC); multi-coloured bracelets up my left arm; knee high red and black socks and my usual converse. I'd also added more kohl round my eyes; because I thought the eyeliner wasn't thick enough; and in my defence, it really wasn't.

"Riddle's a prefect, so he's bound to be around here somewhere," Shane murmured softly in my ear as we entered the seventh floor corridor. I shuddered as his cool breath tickled my skin. Eek, what's going on?

"Shane?" I questioned, and before I knew it I was pressed up against the wall. I squeaked stupidly; and I was slightly taken back at his abrupt actions, what the hell did he want?

"You know, in this outfit of yours, you're quite alluring," He purred in my ear, dipping his head lower to cover the side of my face and neck in soft kisses. My eyes widened in shock, what was he doing? His hand slid slowly up the side of my left leg and I was frozen. This was bad, vey bad; so why couldn't I move?

Shit; this was such a bad time to become a gutless chicken.

"What…what're you doing?" I breathed shakily. Fuck this shit, where's my wand? My back pocket; and Valberg has my arms pressed up against the wall tightly. Dammit. I need something like a hero right now; anyone…

"What the devil is going on here?" A familiar velvety voice demanded. I breathed a sigh in relief as Valberg sprung off me. It was Tommy boy; oh thank God. "T-tommy boy, there you are thank—"

"Save it White; I know _exactly _what was going on," Tommy boy snarled nastily, making my flinch at his harshness. He knew what was going on? I frowned at him, not exactly getting what he meant.

"Shane Valberg is your boyfriend, and I walked in on a fondling session; how romantic," He sneered; and my eyes widened. It wasn't like that; at all.

"No, Tom—"

"Don't talk to me," He snapped; and I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel the hurting, my heart slowly breaking. Though why it was breaking now was beyond me. I was new to all of this, to feeling something more than friendship; not that I could say that we were friends; but we were friendly enough. At least, I thought we were. Yes, we've known each other all of three months; but I was the kind of girl who fell in love easily; thus meaning I was the kind of girl who got her heart broken, a lot.

I shook my head, not wanting to believe this, and without thinking, sprinted away from the corridor screaming; "TOM RIDDLE I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Knowing that Shane Valberg probably had a huge ass smirk plastered across that perverted face of his; I hate them both. Why didn't _Riddle _use his eyes properly? Did he not see that I didn't like any of that? That I don't like Valberg that way?

That the one my heart wants is him?

* * *

_Ouch; so mean. Tommy Tom Tom you're so cruel to our heroine. Ah well; this was bound to happen soon, and now I get to write a chapter where he finds out her feelings; yay! But they won't act on it yet, because Tommy boy's heartless, well, kind of. He'll think it's a simple infatuation and brush it off; but what happens when he realises that it's actaully love he feels? Will he distance himself from her? Who knows?_

_Not I._

_/shifty eyes._

_Anywho; Read and review folks!_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	10. Her Voice

'_Her Voice'_

* * *

_Tom Riddle_

* * *

Yes, I am walking through labyrinths upon labyrinths of corridors at nine thirty in the evening; yes, I am looking for Miss White. Why? Because I am; she's a girl who's caught my attention. She's odd, intelligent; quite attractive, has nice hair, and her mind intrigues me. There's so much that I don't know about her, and strangely, I want to know more. I don't know what's come over me; but I want to know absolutely everything about her.

That and I needed to apologise to her. I saw everything in Valberg's mind; after so usefully using Legilimency on the twat and found out what actually happened. Her words stung me harshly; and I wanted to know why my comments had affected her so. It's not like we'd never had an argument before; because they were a daily occurrence. I guess I got things wrong this time; and I hated being in the wrong.

The charms corridor was ringing with a beautiful sound as I approached it. Huh. What's going on? Strolling swiftly along the corridor, I could still hear the strange sound. It was a delightful sound; lyrically pleasing. Still searching for the source of this melodically sweet reverberation, I realised that my mind kept wondering off to Emily; wondering what she's doing now, if she was alright and where she was. Where is that girl?

The sound got louder as I reached the secluded music room; is Professor Flitwick rehearsing with the school choir _again_ tonight? I wasn't aware of this. Slowly, I walked towards the classroom and peered through the half closed door. Emily was sitting in there, her fingers tracing along the keys of the piano sitting in the centre of the tiny room.

I held my breath; the beautiful music was coming from _her? _Did she get permission from Flitwick to use this? Obviously not; not this quick after running away from me.

I was determined to storm in there and apologise quickly and then leave; when a sweet tinkling sound met my ears.

"_I've seen his face, I've heard his name. _

_I've lost my place and he's to blame; _

_And I can't stand it, when I'm staring in his eyes,_

_and he's not looking back, it's not a big surprise._

_I've heard music, I've heard noise _

_I wish that he could hear his voice; the way that I do, _

_When I go to sleep at night, and dream my life away, but he's gone when I awake." _

Her voice…it was beautiful; and quite tuneful for a girl who screeches and wails a lot. I was impressed; but who is this guy she's singing about? I was fascinated with this song of hers, so I decided to stay put and eavesdrop on her. I wasn't expecting to hear what I heard.

_"Tom-my, Tom-my, why can't you see-e?_

_What you're doing to me-e._

_The way his hair falls in his eyes,_

_Makes me wonder if he'll, ever see through my disguise _

_And I'm under his spell._

_Everything is falling and I don't know where to land, _

_Everyone knows who he is, _

_But they don't know who I am."_

I listened intently as she played amazingly on the old school piano and sung her dear heart out about me. Was she in love with me? Hmm…I wonder. She was under my spell? What spell? I hadn't cast anything! Not on her anyway. _  
_

"_Tom-my, Tom-my, why can't you see-e?_

_What you're doing to me-e_

_I see you laughing with your friends,_

_And even when you're just standing there; _

_You take away my breath. _

_And maybe… someday you'll hear my song and understand that all along,_

_There's something more than I'm trying to saa-aay, when I say:_

_Tom-my!_

_Tom-my!_

_Why can't you see-e? What you're doing to me,_

_What you're doing to me,"_

For the first time in my life; I was totally and completely breathless. I was amazed that a girl like her; a Gryffindor maniac would fall in love with me; actually, no I wasn't, but you get what I mean. I was trying to be sentimental.

I gritted my teeth as I heard a stifled sob from inside; and I realized that she was crying. The last time she had cried was because of them gits she called friends; was this time because of me? I didn't like it when she cried; I felt strange pangs in my chest, and I didn't like it.

Deciding to just walk in there; I waltzed in pretending that I heard nothing; just the piano playing. "There you are," I called; and she turned away from me.

"Go away Riddle; I don't want to speak to you. I don't even want to see you ever again."

I scowled; now she was being extremely childish. "I was going to apologize for what I had said; but I don't think I'll bother," I remarked, and she shrugged.

She just _shrugged. _WHAT?

"Fine; I don't care anymore," Was her simple reply; and she didn't bother talking to me again after that. Oh things really have gone downhill from here.

Oh well; she'll talk to me eventually, she always does.

* * *

_Yes I know this chapter was extremely short; but it was rushed, well, I think it was rushed. I have two versions of this chapter, and I don't know which one I like better; so I've posted the other one as a one-shot. Check it out from my profile; it's titled 'Her Voice.' Same as the chapter title; obviously.  
Now we're getting somewhere; Emily knows her feelings for our bad boy, and he knows of them too; but does he feel the same? Will he seduce her? What's going to happen next?_

_Would you like my honest answer?_

_I don't have a freakin' clue :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this song. I changed some of the lyrics around; as this is a mixture of Darren Criss's songs 'Sami' and 'Harry'; thus creating 'Tommy'. No copyright infringment was intended. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter either; though I wish I did._

_Read and review dearest readers!_  
_imafeckingstarr xxx_


	11. The Type of Person To Take It Personal

'_The Type of Person to Take It Personal'_

It had been a mere four days since Emily White screamed at me saying; oh, what was it she said again? Oh yes, _Tom Riddle I fucking hate you. _A mere four days when she told me that she didn't want to see or talk to me.

Classes were an exception; at least, that's what I told myself. I'm beginning to sound strange; but it's true. I expected her to bounce into potions as her normal; oddly crazed self and talk to me like there was no tomorrow. But she said nothing.

Not even a simple 'hello'. I frowned, her behaviour was childish; what had I done wrong? Absolutely nothing. Okay, maybe I did something wrong, but it was small; very, very small.

I sat in potions again, waiting for Slughorn; as usual, when Emily entered the classroom with Anastasia Fraser. Nothing different about this, they always came through that door together. The only things different was Emily's silence and the dirty scowl plastered across Frasers face. What have I done now?

I just looked away; staring down at my potions book that lay on the table. I was determined to get her to talk to me; she can't ignore me forever. Emily, that is.

"Good morning Miss White," I said as she sat down by my side. I was even being polite to her. "Riddle," She muttered, and that was the last bit of interaction I had off her for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Emily White_

* * *

I hated this, I hated every minute of it. Could the bastard not see that I really don't want to talk to him no matter how much it's killing me inside? I froze as I heard his voice in potions as I sat down next to him. "Good morning Miss White," He had said.

_Yes, Good Morning Tommy boy; I think I've fallen for your charms, though funnily enough, I really don't want to admit it. I've written you a song too; perfectly embarrassing, right? It's not like you'll ever hear it though. Did you know you're killing me on the inside? So won't you apologise to me properly? No, you won't; and I know you won't. Why? Because you're Tom fucking Riddle; you're no where near compassionate or feeling as a normal person would be. You don't care about anything but immortality. You're a crazy; twat-faced; narcissistic; unfeeling git. _

That was what I wanted to say; and I had a habit of saying what was on my mind; but instead I just replied meekly with "Riddle,"

Oh God, I'm broken.

This isn't good, I think I'm ill. I must be; what's happening to me? I need help.

Today went by so slowly I think I could have died. Scratch that, I wanted to die; right there and then. The killing curse; _Avada Kedavra _would have been a nice ending to this odd life of mine. It's like a story or something; "_and then because our heroine could not take it anymore, someone ended her life for her with the killing curse. The End," _Yes, this ending really did sound appealing.

I skipped dinner, I didn't feel like eating. Huh, that's the fourth time this week; I wonder why. Even the sarcasm in my head was loosing its humorous touch. Dammit. I told Anna as we left the Gryffindor Common Room that I wasn't going to dinner; and she slapped my arm. Really, really hard; it hurt like a bitch.

"Emmy!" She groaned, glaring at me as she did. That girl has a mean glare. "You can't let Riddle get the best of you! You're ruining your eating habits dammit; you're going to end up with an eating disorder!"

I snorted at her insane worrisome ways; I was not going to get an eating disorder. I did eat…just not in the Great Hall. "Anna, you're worrying over something that you shouldn't worry about; I'm just not hungry,"

"Oh really," Anna contradicted me as we walked down the spiralling staircases – and I'm not kidding, they really were moving. "Are you sure that this has nothing to do with a drop dead gorgeous sixth year Slytherin Prefect; and a pushy womaniser Gryffindor twat?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I said nothing, because she was right. I was avoiding the pair of them; but could you blame me? They were both as bad as each other, but in different ways. I don't understand what the hell I'm saying; so I'm going to shut up for a bit.

Oh who am I kidding? I'm not going to stop talking until my head explodes…which will be any minute now.

"Look, Anna, I'm not going to dinner, end of story. Nothing you can do will change my mind. Now if you excuse me; I'm off to the bathroom on the second floor," I sighed and stalked off in the other direction than the one I should have been going in if I was going to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Anastasia Fraser_

* * *

That is it. I've had it with her moping at constant hesitations with Tom Riddle; I am going to give that heart breaking; friend destroying git a piece of my mind. Why? Because Emmy is the type of person to take it personal, and the way she's acting frightens me. No longer eating at meal times, avoiding him in lessons, and sulking in a bathroom or the Common Room. That's just not normal; for my friend, anyway. Something has to be done about this; and the only way is to get that bastard to talk to her.

I didn't care if he was sitting with his friends or if he was alone at the Slytherin table, I am going to demand something of him and I'm going to do it whether either of them (meaning Emmy and Riddle) like it or not.

Fate is on my side…at least, I think it is; for Riddle was emerging from the Dungeons with his friends as I reached the bottom of the staircase. "YOU!" I yelled, glaring at him.

Riddle and his friends stopped in their tracks as I stormed over to them; oh, they best be afraid. "Are you happy with what you've done you git?" I hissed, prodding him in his torso with my index finger. Those Slytherins had a reason to be scared of me; I'm furious.

Riddle frowned at me, "What have I done, exactly? Do enlighten me Fraser; for it must be something that's bothering you," He answered; sounding bored. What has he done? Oh, that boy is pissing me off more and more.

"What have you…what have you _done?_ Like you don't know," I snarled; scolding him with my arms firmly folded across my chest. I'm beginning to dislike Riddle, he's rather full of himself, and I've never noticed that until now. "I don't; as I said Fraser, do enlighten me," Riddle replied in the same bored tone.

"Have you noticed that she doesn't eat in the Great Hall anymore because of you?" I questioned, my arms still folded across my chest, "Or that she spends her free time in a girl's bathroom? The girl's bathroom on the second floor to be exact," The look on his face was priceless; he sure as hell looked stupid, I think it was fear. I'm not sure; oh, if only I could tell.

"Now if I were you I'd go and talk to her, or the N.E.'s are going to be the least of your worries," I threatened darkly; turning round on my heel and heading straight to the Great Hall; ignoring the comments made by his friends. Hah! I sure showed them. Never mess with me or I will be your worst nightmare.

Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!

* * *

_I am so, so, so sorry for not updating. Something hurtful occured during the week; which led for me almost doing something incredibly stupid. I can't take all this pain anymore; so that was kind of the reason why my update wasn't as early as I wanted it. I'm sorry, don't kill me, or make a voodoo doll of me or whatever D:  
My next update will be a lot quicker, I swear. _

_The title of this chapter is based upon the song 'I'm The Type To Take It Personal'; by Breathe Carolina. I love that song :)  
Now that I've updated, will you all make me feel better and some-what wanted by reviewing? I want to know what runs through your mind as you read this chapter._

_Thanks muchly!_  
_Read and Review guys!_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	12. Being Childish, Eh?

'_Being Childish, Eh?'_

* * *

_Emily White_

* * *

What was I doing? Sitting here, in a U-Bend with nothing on my mind but how much of a coward I was being. I should be sitting in the Great Hall with Anna and many others laughing and joking at something hilarious; not moping about in a bathroom. My mind often wondered off to Myrtle as I sat here; had the Basilisk killed her yet? I wasn't sure; but I haven't seen her moping around in here in the amount of times I've drowned the bathroom with my tears, dead _or _alive, for that matter. So I presumed that the little incident hadn't occurred yet.

I thought about _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_; meaning the book, and how Tommy boy manipulated poor little Ginny Weasley. Was Tommy boy having the same effect on me like he did (or will have) to her? I sighed dramatically. Things really weren't going my way, were they? I still had the odd messages from Luke, apologising and wishing that I'd come home and that he missed me.

God how I didn't miss him; it's not like he really cares, is it? No-one cares about me that way, no-one ever does. Because I'm a nut-job; a freakish stalker that loves the world of _Harry Potter _far more than she bloody should. If I was ever to use my phone, it was for musical use only. My memory card was jammed with songs written by many artists including Mumford and Sons; Let's Lumos!; AC/DC; Led Zeppelin; Kings of Leon; t.A.t.U; ALL CAPS; Hadouken!; Guns 'N' Roses; Emilie Autumn; You Me At Six and many others. If I was to name them all _now_ I'd be here forever, I really would.

Yes, I am a huge dork; my phone has music about _HP _on there; can we build a bridge and get over it now? Thanks.

I sighed again, because I was sick of the way my heart acted around Tom. Why was he able to make me feel like this? It wasn't fair. Aren't I a muggleborn? Somehow anyway; being as I don't have parents here and I originally came from a world of none magical people. Huh, a muggleborn falling in love with the worlds darkest, evilest wizard of all time.

This was bad, really bad. I shouldn't be falling in love with him! I can't be! I won't let it happen.

_Too late you fool, it already has happened. _

Darn it; there goes the rational side of me.

Inhaling and exhaling noisily, I closed my eyes and leant against the wall; trying to calm myself down to stop myself from getting hysterical. It would have worked nicely too, if I wasn't interrupted.

"White?" It was his velvety voice. DAMN; DAMN; DOUBLE DAMN! I wanted him to go away so badly that it actually hurt my heart thinking such a thing.

"What do you want?" I asked, snapping my eyes open quickly. I sat up straight (well, as straight as you could get whilst sitting in the U-Bend) and folded my arms across my chest out of habit more than anything.

"Why are you sitting in the U-Bend? Actually, I think the question is _how_ are you sitting up there?" Was that disbelief in his voice? Yes, I believe it was.

I rolled my eyes, even the dumbest wizard would be able to figure out the answer to that, "Apparently, Riddle, I'm rather good at levitating charms, so obviously; I've used one," Hurrah for sarcasm. I loved looking down on him too; it was a pretty funny sight.

Tommy boy growled, a dark look etched across that pretty face of his, "Ooh, careful Riddle; continue pulling a face like that and you'll get _wrinkles_." I sneered, man; what the hell is with me? Oh well, this was pretty fun.

"White get down here so we can talk properly," Tommy boy demanded; pft, who is he to tell me what to do? Honestly.

"Never," I replied, crossing my legs as I did so.

"Come down here _right now._"

"No,"

"Quit being so childish White and come down here,"

"Okay then," I shrugged; he wanted childish, did he? Oh, he's going to get it. I jumped, and God knows how high that was, because there was quite a big drop. I expected to hit the cold floor with a THUD; but I didn't. I felt a strange warmth on my legs; my back; and my chest. What the…? I looked up to see Tommy boy; his arms wrapped round me like a protective cage. He stopped me from hurting myself…WHAT?

What has the world come to? Is he caring? He doesn't usually…oh Merlin, Emily shut up.

I frowned at him, it wasn't like I was going to me in immense pain, was it? Pain was something I was capable of handling myself. "Idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed?" He hissed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you care?" I asked him quietly. My voice was so low I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"No," He replied; his answer was such a shock that I had to look away from him.

"Then why did you bother asking me such an absurd question?" Tommy boy was silent for a while; seconds passed by slowly and the silence became awkward, and I didn't like it. I snorted; see what I could do to this boy? Render him speechless – I DIDN'T WANT THAT! I wanted an answer, and fast, because I hate silences.

"Isn't it a normal, _human_ thing to do? Ask someone a logical question at times like these?" He asked me and I scowled at him. Cheater! You're not allowed to answer a question with a question of your own! That's … oh never mind.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not normal, remember?" I scolded him; my eyes still far away from his face.

"White…look at me," Tommy boy requested; meh, it was more like a demand. Was I going to oblige? Nope.

"Whatever for Riddle?" I asked stubbornly. Ha-ha put that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Because I want to see your face," and that wasn't overly creepy, was it? It sounded creepy; so creepy that I actually shuddered – yes, I _shuddered._ "Well I'm not going to give you that satisfaction," I retorted.

"I'm not going to let you go then," Tommy boy replied with a shrug. I felt my heart accelerate. He wasn't going to let me go? Oh, things just got worse. Dammit heart, slow down. I felt my heart crash against my ribcage mercilessly and I swear he could hear it; _this is not good. _I breathed in and out deeply; trying to calm down my heart.

"Fine! Dammit you win," I sighed in defeat. Damn you Tommy boy! I turned my head as slowly as possible; and when my eyes finally met his I melted. Not literately, because that would have been both disgusting and embarrassing; but you get the sense of my metaphor.

"Emily," Tommy boy purred; and I couldn't look away from his gaze. I was too entranced; mesmerized by his beautiful dark brown eyes. He dipped his head down quickly, and I faintly heard him whisper, "Close your eyes," I did so; but I couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"Why?"

"You'll see," He murmured in my ear; and again I shuddered, but this time it was for a different reason. I felt a sudden movement and a hiss of the tongue. Was he…? Oh Merlin he was. I opened my left eye slightly; and it confirmed my suspicions. We were about to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Oh dear God.

* * *

_Well? Was this Chapter alright? I said I was going to update sooner, and I tried; but failed. To which, I'm really sorry. But the chapter's here now; so don't fret anymore, 'kay? Awesome.  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and put this story to their alerts/favourites. It means a lot to me. And a HUGE thank you for those who have stuck with the late updates too ;)_

_This time I'm going to make sure I stick to the promise when I say I'll update quicker, because I will. WARNING: I'm going on holiday on Monday; so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for at least a week - but that depends if my sister is going to be bringing a laptop (a laptop meaning hers or my mums). Hope you all are having a fantastic week; and have enjoyed your summer!_

_Read and Review, dear ones!_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	13. The Chamber of Secrets

'_The Chamber of Secrets'_

My eyes were shut tight; and the jump down was frightening. Stuck in Tommy boy's arms; the drop was incredible. I was scared for my life. Even after we stopped moving down the slide (it was a slide, right?) I kept my eyes firmly shut; I was scared of what I was about to see.

"Emi—White, you can open your eyes now," Tommy boy said softly, correcting himself quickly. So was my first name a slip of the tongue earlier? Jeez; was there any need to be so darn formal? I think not.

"I won't die if I open them, will I?" I asked stupidly. Well if the Basilisk was there, it wasn't a stupid question, was it?

Tommy boy chuckled – that's mean; I'm worried about being killed by the Basilisk and he's laughing? Pft. "No, you're perfectly safe with me,"

Why did that sound so reassuring to me? His words made me feel safer; God, I'm delusional. I must be if Tommy boy is making me feel safe; _he's a future mass murder_ so this feeling can't be good. I opened my eyes slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief. No giant snake. Thank Merlin's most saggy Y fronts.

"Would you rather walk or stay here in my arms?" Tommy boy asked me, a smirk plastered across his face. I rolled my eyes, how cheesy. At least he was giving me an option though; I wondered when he stopped being so controlling…or, well, started to be.

"I'll walk; don't want you breaking your back because of my weight now, do we?"

He scowled at me, eek, what did I do now? "There's nothing wrong with your weight," He growled as he put me down on the floor. Huh, I guess _that's _what I did wrong.

Oh well.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, feigning ignorance and gladly changing the subject. Score one for the leading dumbass (that's me).

"A place I like to go to think," Tommy boy replied shortly.

A place he likes to go to think? Yeah right, to translate his poor statement; Tommy boy actually meant '_a place where I like to abduct people; feed them to my snake and then create more evil plans because that's what teenage villains do now-a-days. Wonder around the Chamber of Secrets and create plans for a mass murder.'_

Now that sounded more like him; if I do say so myself.

"Shall we get moving?" Tommy boy whispered, and I just nodded, trailing behind him like the loser I am.

The silence was beginning to bug me. Why is it that whenever I'm around him all there ever is, is well, silence? Pft. I felt like singing; and I was _occasionally _told that when I wasn't a screeching prat, I could be quite tuneful. Hmm…maybe I should enlighten Tommy boy with my, uhm, 'beautiful' voice.

So I did just that. I began to sing a song that was _always _in my head. Another one of them YouTube Tik Tok parodies. What can I say? I'm a dork.

"_Hogwarts, Dumbledore_

_Playin' Quidditch, hope we score_

_Great Hall, Yule Ball_

_Laugh when Malfoy trips and falls_

_Butterbeer, Dobby's here,_

_Hope that no one dies this year, no_

_OoOoo OoooOoo,"_

Tommy boy just shook his head at my idiocy; so I continued. I LOVE THIS SONG; I can't help it.

_"Sirius Black, shrieking shack_

_Hagrid's got a Ridgeback_

_Headless Nick, Snape's a dick,_

_Peeves' is pullin all his tricks_

_Crazy trees, flying keys,_

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Oh_

_OoOoo OoooOoo," _

I heard Tommy boy snort and I grinned; it sure as hell made things a little less complicated. Damn that catchy song; it makes me sound like a retard. Thank you YouTube, I believe the song was called "Stupefy, Harry Potter Tik Tok Parody"; at least, I'm sure it's that.

"You never cease to amaze me," Tommy boy said, humour tainting his perfect voice; turning his head to look at me. I shrugged at him, smiling a fairly small smile.

"What can I say? It comes naturally to me," I mused, enjoying my arrogant mood.

The walking seemed forever, there was always a turn. Left, right; forward, left, left; right; right, seriously, this chamber needs an elevator or something.

In my view line there was suddenly statues of men with giant tongues. Or were they snakes? I couldn't tell, but further down there was a huge face and I recognised it as the main part of the Chamber from the second movie. It sent chills down my spine. "Why're we here…exactly?" I asked.

Tommy boy stopped moving and I crashed into him. He left me no warning, so I fell on my ass. What a way to embarrass myself. I always seem to do that when I'm around him; that bastard.

But I love him for it. Aw, shit. I just admitted my feelings. GODDARN IT!

"Need a hand?" He offered me and I willingly took it.

"You're such a klutz White; I'm surprised you haven't ended up in the hospital wing yet,"

I rolled my eyes at him; trust him to be that jerk-faced twat again. "Oh, White now is it? Whatever happened to calling me by my first name, eh Tommy boy? Or have you decided against using that now?" I asked, looking up at him.

Why did he have to be so darn tall? It made me feel like a dwarf…or a gnome. Would a house-elf be a better description? I think I'll stick with the dwarf part, it sounded more polite.

Tommy boy stared at me, his brown eyes searching my green ones; it was as if he was searching for something; like he could see my soul if he searched hard enough. "What're you—?"

His hand caressed my cheek and his lips suddenly met mine. It was a sweet, gentle kiss; which surprised me. What. The. Fuck? It felt like forever; us standing there, his lips practically glued to mine. It was like I was in heaven; an enjoyable, blissful heaven. I didn't want this sudden happy feeling bubbling in my tummy to end.

* * *

_Oh my Wizard God! They kissed! Oh happy day. Well, not really; because it can only go down hill from here. Right? Right. I got berated by a couple of people (one was a review, the other over Facebook chat) for the misconception of the "almost kiss" that should have happened in the last chapter but didn't. So there's the kiss you guys were expecting!  
Don't cling to Emily's happiness though, for it won't last. THAT'S ALL I AM REVEALING; Mwha-ha-ha-ha!_

_Anyway, I'll try and update tomorrow; but I honestly can't make any promises. I still need to pack for Blackpool. Hurrah for last minute holidays! Good luck for everyone who's attending GCSE results day on tuesday (or whatever day you other people have it)! I'm sure you'll all pass with flying colours :)_

_Read and review my lovely readers; you guys keep me sane.  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	14. Oh No!

'_Oh no!' _

Tommy boy's breath felt hot on my neck as once again this week I was pushed into a wall; I'm just glad that my back didn't collide harshly with that darned stone wall, or I'll be stuck in the Hospital Wing for a week. Sheesh.

"Emily," Tommy boy murmured huskily as we stopped, gasping for air. Well, it wasn't gasping, more of a 'oh my gosh, I haven't breathed in forever I need to inhale as much oxygen as possible'; kind of situation.

"Mmm?" my brain was a jumbled piece of mush; so it wasn't likely I'd be able to say anything more coherent as mere grunts. Oh well; that inexplicable feeling was worth it. Or was it?

"What's a Horcrux?" I back peddled. Huh?

"W-what?" I stammered with a frown, pushing away from the seductive male that I've stupidly fallen in love with.

"I said 'what's a Horcrux?' Your minds defences melted before me moments ago, free access to your mind; that really was interesting. So tell me, what is this Horcrux that keeps re-surfacing?" Tommy boy spoke quickly, and I could barely catch what he said.

_Your minds defences melted before me moments ago…_

That tit read my mind! Oh no, this is bad, very bad; if he finds out about the future; who knows what'll happen? Life could get a lot worse!

Shoot, I'm going to have to do something; think of an excuse and fast Em, _hurry!_

"A Horcrux is a type of…type of ah shit." I growled, scratching my forehead as I thought of a decent excuse. "A Horcrux is a type of song genre,"

Brilliant, Emily; you twat-faced dick, like he'll believe that.

"You're not the best of liars White," Tommy boy muttered softly, a dark edge in his tone.

I sighed, this wasn't looking good. "I know that. I…I have to go," with that as my cue to leave; I managed to push past him and walk quickly back the way we came. Well, sort of walk down the passage way in the main chamber at a quick pace.

"You're not going anywhere," Tommy boy hissed, catching up to me and pulling me back by my arm, "You're going to tell me what this darn Horcrux thing is; and you're going to tell me now," it was a small demand; and demand I couldn't comply to. I was feeling rather eccentric under his gaze, and I suddenly felt rather flustered.

"I can't." I whispered pitifully; damn you, you pathetic, mumbling idiot!

"And why not?"

"Because I…I don't know what one is myself," I managed to wrench myself out of his grip, which really wasn't as firm as I would have thought it would have been. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know,"

I began to back away slowly, my back to the passage way, still facing him.

"You don't know what it is?" He asked me sceptically. I stopped in my tracks and sighed dramatically.

"You don't believe me, do you? Well I'm sorry for not being as smart as you Tom Riddle; I apologise for being a lesser being you man-whore!" I screamed at him, turning round and storming down the passage way. I pulled out my wand quickly, "Accio Broom!" I yelled; and I continued to stomp away from Tommy boy; the prat who thought he could read my mind and get away with it.

"I wouldn't wonder off if I were you Emily White," Tommy boy called after me, a small threat making its way into his voice, "You could get lost; and who knows what's down here,"

I firmly grabbed the broom that had appeared before me and mounted it. "Don't worry about me dearest Tommy boy; I'm not that predictable trampy whore you seem to know and love to snog. I know my way out of the Chamber of Secrets!" I shouted; and before he could reply to what I had said, I took off; flying through the rest of the chamber and up to the bathroom.

I got off the broom and threw it down back in the chamber. He needs a way out, right? Right. So I was being nice to him.

Something finally settled as I realised what my retort was; "Holy shit, what've I done?"

Blew my cover, that's what. I didn't want people knowing that I knew about the future; predicting stuff in Divination was bad enough. "Dumbledore," I breathed, and I pelted out of the bathroom and headed straight to his office; knowing that if anyone deserved to know about the stuff I knew, it would be him.

* * *

_Oh noes! Who the hell does that Tom Riddle think he is, eh? Ha-ha! Ah well, we all knew this was coming, didn't we? Of course we did. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it was all I could do in the amount of time I had on my computer. I still haven't packed for Blackpool yet; mer, I should do that, shouldn't I?  
Do you think that Emily should tell Tommy boy about the future? I don't know...does he have a right to know being as he's going to get his ass kicked twice by The-Boy-Who-Lived if he doesn't change? Hmm..._

_Have a great week everybody! We all know I won't be updating for the rest of the week, so ima shut up about it now. Oh, and I should have a disclaimer in the last chapter, so it's here! A chapter late.  
Disclaimer; the song used in the last chapter is not owned by me; it is owned by a YouTube user who's name I do not remember. No copyright infringement was intended._

Read and review my beautiful readers!  
imafeckingstarr xxx


	15. Revealing the Future

'_Revealing the Future'_

How was Tommy Tom Tom able to make me feel like this? DAMN HIM, that manipulative bastard. Sprinting down corridors like the chicken runner I am, I thought about my experience in the Chamber. It was, well, a lot less creepy than I imagined. Strange, how things don't seem to be what you think they are. The Charms corridor was empty except for a few Ravenclaws, which didn't surprise me. Probably waiting for Flitwick or something to, y'know, get extra credit on classwork.

What nerds.

As I ran through the threshold of a broken door leading to the Transfiguration courtyard, I felt the cool night air brush my skin. It was refreshing and kind of relaxing too. I guess it calmed down my nerves. You guys are reading this and are probably thinking "why the hell are you so damn nervous? It's just DUMBLEDORE, for crying out loud"; well, I can tell you guys now, speaking to Dumbledore about the goddamned future is one scary thing.

And the whole running thing seems pretty awkward too. What, with people looking at you oddly, thinking that you're crazy and that you've escaped from St. Mungos and that you've forgotten to have taken some form of medication.

People think that of me all the time, so it's nothing new.

Running through another door, and up a flight of stairs, I wasn't surprised that I was out of breath, but I couldn't stop. Don't look at me like that, this is bloody important!

Okay fine, whatever, I look like an idiot; can we forget that part and move forwards? Thank you.

I managed to reach Dumbledore's office within minutes, which was pretty good for an idiotic girl like me. I knocked loudly on the door twice, and a familiar voice yelled "enter"; I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside.

"Miss White, how delightful it is to see you; even at such a peculiar hour," Dumbledore seemed uncharacteristically calm, and I wondered if he knew where I'd been and why I'd come.

"Professor," I nodded curtly, and he gestured for me to sit opposite him; which I did.

"What is it that you need, or want, Miss White? Is there something important you would like to discuss?"

How the hell does he do that? Know that I so desperately needed to talk to him?

"Um, actually Professor, I know some things that ah, might interest you," I mumbled, ruffling my hair guiltily, it looked like I'd done something wrong. Ah well, knowing me I probably have.

"Go on," He urged me, so I inhaled deeply and began to tell him what I knew of the future.

"I'm not originally from here, as you could so obviously tell from my arrival. I'm from…a different world, so to speak. Back home I was sucked into a school computer, I have a devise, called a mobile phone, and I'm still able to communicate with my friends and family through that. I call my family often, reassuring them that I'm not dead; because that's something that my family would, y'know, clearly think had happened."

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle, and asked me to continue. It felt a bit weird, talking about all of this stuff. Then again, it's not every day that you tell your Professor that you're from a different world, is it?

"Well, in my world, there's a certain book series; that's about _this _world. They're not written here, because it's after this time, if you understand what I mean,"

"That I do Miss White," Dumbledore nodded, and I could clearly see the curiosity in his eyes.

"The book series is written by J.K Rowling, and is about a boy called Harry Potter. I'm not sure if you're familiar with the current Potter family; I don't even know if the Potter's I've heard of are, well, around," I sighed, this was getting slightly difficult.

"The Potter's you've heard of?" Dumbledore questioned me.

"Charlus and Dorea Potter?" My statement sounded more like a bloody question if you ask me.

"Mm…please continue,"

"Charlus and Dorea have a son; named James, he's the definition of prankster, I can tell you now that he's going to be a handful. He and his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew – all members of Gryffindor house – become a small pranking group called "The Marauders"; everyone calls them that, except the oblivious teachers. Anyway, James Potter marries a pretty muggleborn witch called Lily Evans, and together they have a baby boy; Harry Potter. Hence the name of the books; _Harry Potter_."

Dumbledore nodded, and he seemed quite bored of my tedious explanation of the future.

"But days are dark; You-Know-Who beings to gather followers from Slytherin house, and he creates a group called the "Death Eaters"; they create terror and destruction throughout the wizarding world, and people don't feel safe anymore." I continued, biting my lip. I wasn't sure that Dumbledore believed me, but I wasn't going to give up.

"You-Know-Who?" Dumbledore questioned me, and I simply replied with "Lord Voldemort," knowing that it wasn't going to make much sense.

"A prophecy was made about the Potters' son, Harry; and it was said that he was the only one who was able to vanquish the Dark Lord. Hunting down the Potters' on Hallowe'en of 1980; he destroys them, their house, but is unable to kill Harry due to the protection his mother left upon him."

Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye left, and I was afraid that he either knew that it was Tommy boy or that he didn't believe me.

It took me a while to explain books one to seven, and I swear Dumbledore stiffened as I sadly mentioned his own death.

"Are you positive, Miss White that this is the future?" He asked me finally. I glared at him, "The Chamber of bloody secrets is real; and something awful is going to happen if the monster down there is let loose. Don't you understand me, Professor? A girl will die. I can't just sit here and let it happen, even if the girl is a depressingly, mopey full of herself idiot. I have to do something with all this knowledge! I can't let it go to waste."

Dumbledore sighed, "Where's the proof?"

I stood up and slammed my hands on his desk, "I got the freaking information FROM A BOOK SERIES! I'VE MEMORISED EVERYTHING BECAUSE THEY'RE THE BEST DAMN THING I'VE EVER READ! How else do you expect me to know about a certain someone's past goddammit?" I snapped, how could Dumbledore be so oblivious to this?

"This Lord Voldemort…who is he?" Dumbledore asked me calmly.

I sighed, feeling a bit odd. Would he believe me if I told him that it was Tommy boy?

"Tom Riddle,"

* * *

_I know, I know, I'm an awful person. I haven't updated in a while. But, my dearest readers, I started school September 2nd, and my work load is crazy! So, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I will try harder, I'll work on the next few chapters in my free periods if I have the time too.  
Also, check out "James and his Juliet" and "House-Elf Drama" too._

I'm working hard on all of these updates, I really am.  
Don't shoot me.

Enjoy this chapter,  
and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

imafeckingstarr xx


	16. Keeping Secrets from Tommy Boy

'_Keeping Secrets from Tommy Boy'_

Dumbledore looked at me, his blue eyes piercing right through me; leaving a hefty mark on my soul. I wasn't sure if he believed me, heck I wouldn't be surprised. An insane Gryffindor house member from the FUTURE, who was sucked into this world by a computer, was exclaiming that she knew what was going to happen to Tom Riddle; demanding for something to be done.

Because that sounds completely normal...pfft yeah right, since when has _anything_ these past few months been normal?

I waited for him to say something, to say that I've made it all up; that I must be carted off to St. Mungos immediately, that there was something wrong with my brain. But he didn't say anything. All was quiet, and it was freaking me out.

I understand that I've just bombarded him with notions and exact happenings of the future; and that it was going to take him some time for the knowledge to sink in, but does it really take this long?

"Professor…"

He held up his hand, which silenced me. I looked at him; did he really not believe me?

"When will the monster in the Chamber of Secrets be let loose?" He asked me, and I looked at him funnily. I didn't know the _exact _date. It was lodged somewhere in my brain with the rest of the information I know about dearest Tommy boy.

"Ur…" Just hearing me say that two worded letter made me sound retarded. It made me sound like I was unsure of something – which I honestly was. "Sometime in 1943, the date I'm unsure of," I replied, screwing my eyes up in concentration. Professor Dumbledore merely nodded at me, a grave expression swimming in his eyes.

"You don't think I'm lying?" I asked quizzically. It wasn't everyday that someone believed the nonsense I spouted out; though this time I wasn't being an idiot, I was trying to save the world.

"Miss White, you have to understand that what you've told me has some great importance," Professor Dumbledore began, and it was then that I began to doubt what I've told him. Surely he'd believe me?

"But?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "I do have one or two theories,"

"THAT'S JUST IT WITH YOU! YOU _ALWAYS_ HAVE YOUR THEORIES!" I yelled, standing up in a sudden rage. Why does he not believe me? Merlin's balls, why can't he see that I'm telling the truth? Professor Dumbledore just sat there, calmly looking at me as I shouted and yelled, demanding to know why he doesn't believe me.

"For Merlin's sake Professor, whack out that pensive of yours, go on," I challenged, urging him to do so, "I'll show you that I'm telling the truth,"

Professor Dumbledore frowned at me, and I simply continued, "Why, in the name of Godric Gryffindor, do you not believe me?" I snapped, "Merlin's balls Professor – excuse my insane language but I'm running out of time trying to explain all of this! I can't just sit around and let Tommy boy get away with all of this! I have to do something; I've got to stop him!"

"And quite rightly," Professor Dumbledore replied, his tone calm. I looked at him, and I could feel my confusion vibes attacking the room. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"I said I had my theories Miss White, not that I didn't believe you,"

He said he believed me right? I'm not just imagining him saying so, right?

"Oh, I-I uhm," I stammered, and my Professor merely chuckled at my embarrassment. The usual twinkled that rested in his eyes had finally returned, and he smiled at me, "It's quite alright Miss White, anyone could make that mistake,"

I just nodded; sometimes I really should just shut up.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered, I couldn't keep the question in anymore, I had to know. Was I to just ignore him? Get him to leave me alone? I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing that – rampant hormones, remember?

"For now you should get some rest Miss White," Professor Dumbledore suggested, and I just nodded, "Tom mustn't know about what you know, understand Miss White? There is a chance that he would use you to his advantage,"

I gaped at him; I could feel my mouth hit the floor – metaphorically speaking. He wants _me_ to keep this a secret from Tommy boy?

This wasn't going to go down well.

* * *

_I'm backkkk! And once again, I'm sorry for the lack of update, I'm going to try and update more though, I'm managing to get all of my work completed quickly - which means more time for writing.  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One on friday, I can't wait! I'm super excited. Is anyone else just as excited? If so, tell me in a review!  
...and also leave a review about this chapter, I'm sorry for it being so short. _

_The next one will be longer, I swear!_

_Much love,  
imafeckingstarr  
xxxx_


	17. More Melodrama

'_More Melodrama'_

I left Dumbledore's office, after hours of talking to him about the future. He made me promise not to tell Tommy boy anything, and I don't know how I'm going to be able to comply with that request. Tommy boy seems to be able to make every girl swoon at his feet, do his very bidding with the smouldering look in his eyes – and unfortunately, I also happen to be one of those girls. Not that I swoon at his feet; that would be ridiculous, no, I just get on his nerves and go round snogging him in the Chamber of Secrets. Yup, that's me.

That leaves a great impression of me, doesn't it?

I walked through the Transfiguration courtyard at a very slow pace, why did my dream suddenly feel like an unbearable nightmare? Of course, I still call my new reality a dream, because it still seems so surreal to me. It just doesn't seem real; and even though I'm supposed to be grasping that concept, I just can't. A small whining voice in the back of my head is screaming at me, telling me to talk to Tommy boy, telling me to fix the future.

'_Small whining voice? Is that what I am now?'_

'Why is my own mind speaking to me?'

'_Girl I'm your freaking conscience! I'm here to tell you what to do!'_

'…Thanks, but no thanks. I can figure this all out on my own,'  
_  
'You can't lie to me Em, I'm you, remember? I know what's running through your mind – heck, that's what I am, your mind. So shut up for a minute and listen to me.'_

I am definitely going insane.

'_Good, you're being quiet. You have to talk to Tom; don't tell him what you know about the future, because that could ruin everything. You have to let things take its time, get closer to him, hell, maybe you could be his girlfriend.'_

'I'm sorry, but what? There is no way on Earth that I, Emily White, could _possibly_ be Tom Riddle's girlfriend!'

'_Yes you can! And that is exactly what you need to happen; it's for the greater good Em!'_

'You sound like Dumbledore,'

'_Good, because that was what I was aiming for. Moving on, Em, you need Tom to feel some sort of compassionate emotion. It's the only way you can save the Wizarding World, don't you understand?'_

So, my conscience is telling me what to do. Perfect, just what I needed. Clarification that I've gone mad and needed to be sent straight to St. Mungos.

I've stopped walking and stood in the middle of the courtyard at this point, thinking things over, battling with my conscience. I guess I was right, getting closer to Tommy boy was probably the only way; but that was going to be a difficult task – Tom Riddle was not one for having a secure relationship. I wasn't even sure if he had ever loved someone before. The idea just didn't seem to fit his egotistical persona and his heartless ways.

I can't describe how futile and hard this task is going to be, what the hell does my conscience want me to do, rape the guy?

'_Well, now that you bring it up…'_

'Shut up!'

There's no way that I'm going to do that! Not even all the money in the WORLD will get me to do that, the very idea of it is absurd.

I must look like a wreck, the hems of my robes covered in mud from the Chamber and the courtyard (it had been raining earlier, and there are puddles of mud scattered _everywhere_); my hair blowing in the small gush of wind and my face screwed up in thought. How do I know my face screws up when I think? Because I've been told so – by many different people; Lizzie used to tell me all the time, so did Tana.

The thought of my old friends made me depressed, and I felt awful for not trying to keep in contact with them; but that was Luke Sharpe's fault. If he hadn't been so goddamn mean to me on the phone I would have considered calling them up more. "_You're so fucking delusional…"_ Did I ever say thanks? No? Well here goes: Thanks a lot Luke, the feeling's neutral.

"White?"

Sweet mother of Merlin, it isn't?

'_It is,'_

'Didn't I just tell you moments ago to shut up?'

I'm not ready! I can't talk to Tom bloody Riddle! Not yet, I was going to do it in the morning, when I'd thought of a decent explanation to why I know about the Chamber of Secrets.

Christ in shitting hell, I'd forgotten about that little mishap! Oh Merlin's pants! What am I going to do?

"Riddle," I replied, looking up to see him walk towards me, a little slower than usual. I think it was slower because of my deranged facial expression – not that I can blame him, I probably look hideous. Then again, when do I not look hideous, hm?

"What are you doing, standing out here in the cold and the rain? Have you completely lost your mind?" Tommy boy demanded of me, and I simply shrugged. Since when had it been raining? Huh, I guess I was lost in thought. That didn't surprise me; I tended to do that a lot.

"Well, I've got to go, good-bye for now Tom," I muttered, and tried to brush past him, but he pulled me back. Why, in the name of Harry Potter, does he bloody do that?

"I need answers," Tommy boy hissed, and I simply sighed.

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.7725…" I trailed off, smiling broadly at him. I was getting on his nerves, they weren't the right answers he was looking for, were they? Well he wasn't going to get them, so he'd just have to deal. It was clear that he didn't know I was quoting the _Twilight_ movie, because Stephanie Meyer so obviously wasn't around and the books and the films hadn't been invented yet. Good, because I wasn't happy with those films. Sure the books were okay, not as good as Harry Potter or Paper Towns by John Green, but they were still an okay piece of Literature.

"How did you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Tommy boy snarled, getting a firmer grip on my upper arm – it began to hurt. Like. A. Bitch.

"Tom…Tom let go," I whimpered, "Tom…you're hurting me, let go!"

But he gripped it harder, and I could feel tears sting my eyes, "Tom you're hurting me!" I shrieked, but he wouldn't let go, "Give me some damn answers!" He yelled back, "Let go of my fucking arm then you dick!"

Great, just what I needed; _more_ melodrama.

* * *

_Eeek! Looks like Tommy boy's getting a tad bit aggressive, doesn't it?  
Ooh, one more day until Harry Potter! I'm so excited! :')  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day by reading them, and I want to get at least 100 reviews for this._

_That's only possible if everyone who reads this reviews,  
so,_

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Much love,  
imafeckingstarr  
xxxx


	18. I Thought You Loved Me?

'_I Thought You Loved Me'_

_"How did you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"_

_"Tom…Tom let go," I whimpered, "Tom…you're hurting me, let go!"_

_"Tom you're hurting me!"_

_"Give me some damn answers!"_

_"Let go of my fucking arm then you dick!"_

Reluctantly, Tom let go of my arm. I think it was out of pure anger that he hurt me, this was what I had to change; anger management helped me. Do they even _have_ anger management in the Wizarding World?

I rubbed my arm subconsciously, it still hurt, a throbbing pain shot up and down my arm, it was kind of like pins and needles, except it didn't have that funny tingling feeling; this feeling hurt. I backed away a little from him, it wasn't that I was scared of him; it was merely due to the fact that I didn't want that prick assaulting me again.

His facial expression softened a bit, but he still kept his stiff posture, "Tell me how you knew about the Chamber," He said, but this time it didn't sound as demanding. I wasn't sure what to say, was it possible for me to lie to him without him realising that it was a lie? And then there was the excuse about knowing my way out.

Merlin, I'm in such a pickle.

"Em—White, I haven't got all evening. I need to know, and I need to know it _now._" The tone of Tommy boy's voice frightened me; it had a sickly dark edge to it.

"I read about it Tom, don't you read _Hogwarts: A History?"_ I asked quietly, I bet Tommy boy noticed the small amount of cockiness in my voice, I didn't care.

"There's nothing about the Chamber in _Hogwarts: A History _White, so I'll ask again; _how do you know?_" I could tell that I was getting on Tom's nerves, but this wasn't my fault. I'm not allowed to tell him about the future, it could mess everything up; I could make the future worse if I told him. Everything's so confusing and unfair; I need a little bit of guidance.

'_Isn't that the reason why I'm here? To give you guidance?' _

'Oh, hi conscience; not to be rude or anything, but your help I don't really need,'

'_Oh fine then! I see how it is!'_

Another thing that I really didn't need: another conversation with my bloody conscience.

"Why is it that no-one ever believes me when I tell them something? Tom, there's a small section in _Hogwarts: A History_ about Slytherin's monster, and the Chamber that he left behind for his heir to open. I _do_ read; I re-read the book four billion times! I know _everything_ in that book from back to front. Give me a goddamn break already!" I snapped, and I was shocked to how convincing this story sounded. Sure, I've read _Hogwarts: A History_, but not as many times as I've made out I have.

I've read it about twice, that's about it. But the one from the future, I found it in my trunk one day. At least, I think it was from the future; I'm not sure if stuff about the Chamber was published in that book yet. Oh well, I have that book; nothing else matters.

"Lies!" Tommy boy hissed, and he launched forward. I took a huge step back, shrieking a little bit, "Come any fucking closer Tom Riddle and I'll hex you into oblivion," I snarled, pulling my wand out of my robes pocket.

Tom looked at me stunned, and I felt the same; I couldn't show it though, he'd know that I wasn't being me…somehow.

His shock changed to anger suddenly, "I thought you loved me?" He questioned; his voice a vicious accusation.

"I haven't the faintest notion what you're talking about," I retorted hotly. How would he know about my feelings that I was only just discovering?

"That song you wrote about me was pretty clear White," Tommy replied harshly, folding his arms across his muscular chest, "So, if you loved me, why are you keeping secrets from me?"

I was shocked, embarrassed, angry…and embarrassed; oh wait, I've already said that haven't I? Goddammit; "How—how do you—?"

"Because I heard it dammit!" Tom snapped, "For god's sake woman! I thought you loved me?"

'_For god's sake woman! I thought you loved me...I thought you loved me…I thought you loved me?'_

The rain was falling down harder now, and the flimsy material of my robes began to stick to my skin, my hair gluing itself to my face. I could feel my eyeliner drip, probably making me look like a child from hell. I could feel my mouth hit the floor, in a somewhat metaphorical and literal sense. I could feel the grip I had on my wand get tighter; as did my chest. He…_heard_ that song, that time?

Now was the best time to leave, right? To avoid further humiliation? So why was I not moving? I began to back away slowly (about time my legs were working!), not wanting to believe this, just like everything else I didn't want to believe, "I—I have to go," I stammered, and before he could do anything else, I turned and ran; trying to get as far away from Tom Marvolo Riddle as possible.

* * *

_Tom Riddle_

* * *

I felt the mere emotion of anger bubble up inside as Emily ran away. Why couldn't she tell me the truth? Why was everything about her based upon _lies?_ I thought the '_I thought you loved me?' _tactic might work, but it so obviously didn't.

I _will_ get what I want; the obvious truth. The question is: _how_ will I get it?

As I left the courtyard, safe from the rain, I managed to choreograph a perfectly, flawless plan.

'_Isss it time, massster?'_

_'Not yet, but sssoon, it will be so very sssoon,'_

* * *

_A plan, eh? Ooh, that Slytherin boy is sneaky! Can anyone guess what's about to happen? ;P_

_In answer to Kate's question: There is a perfectly good reason why I haven't shown their "bonding" so to speak, but that's for a later chapter. I can't reveal it now, because that would be telling, and it's better being a secret, to build up the suspence ;)_

_A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far! Harry Potter was AH-MAY-ZING last night, my night was even better because I spent it with Tanny Apple (do go check her out, her stories are awesome) and stinkypiebanana. So, thankyou guys, for everything!_  
_Also, I'm considering writing a Marauder Christmas one-shot, to y'know, be apart of the festive season. If you guys have any ideas, any at all, I'd be happy to hear them!_

_Have a brilliant weekend guys,_

_(REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)_

_much love, imafeckingstarr xxx_


	19. Diary Entries and Pretty Quills

'_Diary Entries and Pretty Quills' _

I ran the long way to Gryffindor tower – what else could I do? My clothes stuck to me, which was rather awkward, but I had other things on my mind.

_I thought you loved me…I thought you loved me…_

Those words seemed to be etched onto my brain, because they didn't seem to want to leave me alone. The L-word bomb had been dropped; only it hurt more than it should. You're all looking at me now, as if to say I'm an over-emotional idiot; and I guess that I am. How many times these past couple of days has my heart been ripped apart by Tom Riddle?

More than it should. So can you really blame me?

I could feel the hysteria creeping up on me, and the stitch in my side increase as I ran up flights of stairs. Why on Earth have I fallen for such a murderous psychopath? – I ask this several times a day now.

I never get an answer.

"Acid Pops," I panted as I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady; she just looked at me sympathetically and swung open.

"Things will get better, they always do,"

I didn't really need her sympathy right now. Besides, what the hell would _she_ know? She's a bloody portrait for Merlin's sake!

I ran to my dorm – no need to stay in the Common Room where everyone will ask pointless questions about why I'm soaking wet, or ask why the hems of my robes are filthy. I just don't need all these questions right now.

_I thought you loved me…I thought you loved me…_

His words won't leave me alone; it feels like they've been lodged too far into my head that it's impossible for them to get out. I just want him to leave me alone, for his voice to bugger off. I opened the door that led into my dorm and slammed it shut – that way everyone in the Common Room knows to leave me alone, that I don't want to speak anyone; not even Anna. Actually, she'll probably be an exception; she's my best friend and "dorm mate" after all.

Life's so confusing; it hurts to think about it.

I crash-landed onto my bed – on the contrary, it's quite fun; and a healthy way to vent your anger out onto something. It doesn't hurt (much). The moonlight shined through the window nearest my bed and onto my face, it was annoying; and I couldn't be bothered to draw the red curtains. What was the point, if Anna was just going to wake me up anyway?

"Accio Diary," I sighed, Tom Riddle was still on my mind; and the only way to get rid of him was to write it all down in my diary. Don't look at me like that, Diaries are extremely useful; heck I should know, I've been using one for the past four years of my life. "Accio Quill,"

Now I never usually use magic in my dorm, because I could just search my dorm like a normal human; but this time magic seemed necessary. I'd say I was emotionally drained from the emotion turmoil I'd just faced, but that would sound repetitive.

I shook my head, attempting to get my wet hair out of my eyes. It was a futile attempt, because it didn't work. Really, to avoid catching a cold I should change into something warm and dry, but I didn't see the point in avoiding a cold – a better chance I have of avoiding Tommy boy. It was a perfect plan, but the downfall would be that I'd miss all my classes and fall seriously behind – like I wasn't already, five years behind.

I catch up well though. Well, I try too.

Frowning, I opened up my Diary and began to write.

My quill was a standard looking one, light brown with darker brown flecks in the feathers; but you didn't have to use ink and the colour of your writing changed to whatever mood you were feeling, or whatever colour you fancied. I decided to let my emotions run for a bit as I wrote; the colour was a light, pretty turquoise.

_Dear Diary,_

So I found out where the Chamber of Secrets is today, all thanks to Tom...

* * *

_I know, I know, this chapter's short and I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to write!  
Please, please, please, pleaseee don't shoot me! _

_So, what do you think? Do you think that Tom should find her Diary? Or should Anna, her best friend, find her Diary? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews! (Hint hint) __Also, please read one of my other stories, it's called "James and his Juliet"; a story set in the Marauder era.  
__Please check out my poll on my profile about this story, I need your opinions greatly: should I create a fan-based trailer of this story or not? _

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! _

_much love,_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	20. The Secrets Hidden In the Diary

'_The Secrets Hidden In the Diary' _

My hand was beginning to ache after a while, but I couldn't stop writing. There was so much that I had to say, that I had to make sure I wrote down of my time here – what if it's limited? The thought of my time here being limited saddened me. Though I've had a bad time here, I still like it. I mean, who on Earth wouldn't? I'm at Hogwarts finally! Though maybe not my preferred era, but I'm still here!

I could feel my eyes getting heavier, but I had to write, I just had to. If I _do_ go back to my own time, I want to remember everything that had happened here; good _and_ bad.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

My lids where getting heavier, and the moonlight was getting brighter, illuminating the room.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

I can write more, I know I can.

_Scratch, scratch, scr— _

Well, I lied, because sleep soon evaded me, darkness clouding my vision. I bet when I wake up, there will be ink all over my face because there's a high chance I'm resting on my diary. Someone up there, in the skies and heavens above hate me. I can tell.

* * *

_Anastasia __Fraser_

* * *

Something's wrong with Emmy again. I swear to God that girl is always on her period or something; she has more mood swings than a rampaging hippogriff. She stormed in, fear, confusion and anger etched into her face – are they the only emotions she has now? - and she slammed the dorm door shut loudly so the whole common room could hear her. I bet the whole of Gryffindor Tower heard her too.

She is definitely in a bad mood. Can I have a sickle for her thoughts? Tom bloody Riddle, that's who.

Emmy always has that boy on her mind, and those pair argue like an old couple, so what the hell has he done now? He always seems to do something to upset her, and it pisses me off. I waited for hours, wanting to go into my room with a sleeping Emmy instead of a wide-awake pissed off best friend. When she's pissed, you have to leave the room. Pronto.

So when I finally thought it was a decent time to go to bed (it was 11 o'clock by the time I got up there); I found my emotionally drained best friend sprawled across her bed, eyes closed and leaning on something…was it a book? Hmm, I wonder if it's one of those muggle books she likes to read. I want to know what's so damn fascinating about those books; personally, they never manage to keep my interest. But maybe I should have left the book where it was, because it wasn't what I thought it was. It's her diary. I shouldn't have picked it up, but the colours draw me in…she's used so many different colours; it looks like a children's book.

I should have left it where it was, I know I should have, but it made me curious. And now I wish I hadn't read it. I've invaded the poor girls' privacy…

* * *

_August 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Luke hung out with us today. I know, I'm sad, but what can I do? I'm bloody head over heels for this guy. The way he talks…the way he drapes his arm around my shoulders and no-one else's…maybe it's just me, but does it seem to you that he's, I don't know, flirting? Oh, you can't talk, it's not like you're Tom Riddle's diary from Harry Potter with Voldemort's soul trapped inside – what was that called again? Oh yes, a Horcrux. Damn, I wish you could talk back to me, and tell me what this boy means. Maybe I'll never know…maybe… _

* * *

_August 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Luke's distancing himself from us, from me… and I don't like it. What have I done? Was it all me? Lord, I bet it was. Maybe it was the last English assignment that freaked him out – it wasn't like I freaking mentioned him, was it? My assignment was on…oh. That's what's done it. He's sick of my Harry Potter obsession, isn't he? Oh no, I'm driving him further and further away. I don't want this! I want to be with him, to tell him that's it's a simple infatuation and that I love him loads._

_Like that will ever happen._

* * *

_September 2010/1942_

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what's happened to me. I was sitting at the computer, as you do, doing my English, re-writing it, trying to not sound obsessed with the Golden Trio and someone else…is it bad that I decided to write about Tom Riddle? It is? Oh well, back to my story. I was sucked into the school computer. I think I'm still there now, or I'm in hospital, lying in a bed in a coma, hallucinating the whole thing. _

_But I don't want it to end. I like it here, I like Tommy boy, though he's stupidly arrogant and said I dressed like a transsexual, but I still like him. I prefer him to Luke now, he hurt my feelings. He always seems to hurt my feelings, that bastard. _

* * *

_September 2010/1942_

_Hey Diary,_

_I made a friend earlier and I forgot to mention it. Her name's called Anna – Anastasia Fraser. I sound like a pre-schooler writing for the first time who my friends are and how pleased I am to actually have friends. She's friendly enough, I really like her. She reminds me of…my friends back home. What is my family going to say about my disappearance? Are they going to take it lightly? Will they forget about me?_

_Knowing them they already have. It's not like they care about me. Heck, they never have. Will my life here be better than before? I guess I'll have to wait and see._

* * *

_September 2010/1942_

_DIARY!_

_Tommy boy was stalking me earlier, it was really weird. Oh well. It's not that I mind, I think he's gorgeous. Can't lie to you, because I really, really, really do. Who doesn't? It's hard to find someone here or in my original world who doesn't find him incredibly sexy. _

* * *

_October 2010/1942_

_Well Diary, it's October; and everyone thinks I'm smart, though clearly I'm not. All of my knowledge comes from reading books here and reading and re-reading the Harry Potter books. _

* * *

…Who is this Harry Potter, and why does he have such a huge impact on Emmy's life? And why in the name of Merlin am I so curious? Dang it.

* * *

_October 2010/1942_

_Guess what Diary?_

_I'm a part of the Slug-Club, something I hadn't even considered - I'd forgotten about Slughorn to be perfectly honest. Then again, I only knew about him from The Half Blood Prince. I'm actually peeved off that I'm in the wrong era. Knowing and growing up with the Marauders would have been cool. _

The what? This girl writes about a lot of things, I barely understand it.

_Maybe I could try and skip time? No…I couldn't do that. Not to Dumbledore, nor Anna…and not Tommy boy either. Such a thought shouldn't have even crossed my mind. I'm such an idiot. _

_October 2010/1942_

_Hey Diary,_

_Old Sluggie wants to me to attend the Christmas Ball in December...with a date. It's not the idea of the ball that frightens me, it's the fact that I want to go with Tommy boy. Do you think, Diary, that if I asked him he'd go with me? Wait a shake, why the hell am I asking you? It's not like you're capable of replying. URGH, I'm an idiot._

* * *

_October 2010/1942_

_IYA DIARY!_

_Hallowe'en's boring, and very depressing. It reminds me of the deaths of James and Lily Potter. _

* * *

_November 2010/1942_

_Oh, Diary,_

_Tom's an idiot, and so is that Shane Valberg – Merlin I hate him, and I'm beginning to despise Tommy boy too. How could he not believe me about…about that? I'm not going to lie, am I? Why is it that I always fall in love with the pricks? _

So she's admitted that she's in love with Tom Riddle? About time if you ask me, I _knew_ that girl was in a serious case of denial. It was just the way she looked at him, and the way she spoke back to him. Hell, I had to give her some credit. She was bloody brave, that's what.

* * *

_November 2010/1942_

_Diary,_

_I can't eat, I can't sleep. My mind just wonders off to him, and to the horrors of the assault. How he doesn't believe me, and how he told me that he was going to apologise but didn't bother. That's nice of him. _

* * *

_November 2010/1942_

_Dear Diary,_

_So I found the Chamber of Secrets today, not that it was intentional – that and I already knew where it was thanks to those books. It was the weirdest thing ever, and oddly, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would have been. I thought it was going to be spine-chilling and eerie, at one point I thought I was going to face the damn Basilisk. But I didn't. Thank Merlin for that. Something strange happened, and I wouldn't have objected; if Tommy hadn't ruined it by asking what a Horcrux was – why did he have to read my mind during that passionate kiss? Merlin, I feel so used and violated. _

_I did the obvious thing, feign ignorance, make something up and run away. I ran all the way to Dumbledore and told him everything I knew about the future, because that's where I'm from, the distant future. Well, as distant as 2010 can be. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone about it, not even Tommy boy because he's the centre of everything; and it's not fair. Doesn't he have a right to know? About the future and about what he will become if he doesn't act now? I feel like I have to tell him everything, because the weight of the Wizarding World is on my shoulders, if I fail…I don't even want to be reminded of the consequences. Death and destruction…so many people will be murdered and so many families will be ripped apart from the seams if I don't do something. _

_But what the hell can I do? I'm just a…just a girl, one girl. The girl who happens to be falling in love with a future psychopath and mass murderer – Gods, how is it that I'm capable of loving such a cruel person? He's the freaking heir of Slytherin too…just what I need to top everything off. Speaking of that, I have to save Moaning Myrtle too – from the Basilisk. It wouldn't be fair to let her die…not really. Even if all she ever does is moan and cry all the time, she has a right to life, Muggleborn or not. I think that Tommy boy knows something…knows that I know more than I should. That idea scares me, and the way he confronted me earlier not only hurt like a bitch, but scared the shit out of me._

Such colourful vocabulary…I wonder where she picked it all up from? Yeah, see that? It's my hourly dose of sarcasm.

_And he knows about…about _that_ song. He heard it that time…Merlin how embarrassing. I have no-one to talk too about all of this…no-one to turn too. I feel so alone. Fucking fate, damn it all!_

I shouldn't have read it…I shouldn't have read any of this; but it only makes her more confusing than ever. Who the hell is this Harry Potter? What on Earth is a Horcrux, and did she say she was from the future?

I guess I'll just have to talk to her about it...but not now. Now I'm going to put the Diary back where I found it and sleep – because that's what I need now, sleep.

* * *

_I don't have an author's note for this, I'm sorry. So, uhm, hi everyone, sorry for the delay and have a very merry christmas and magical new year! :)_

_Do review and make my Christmas!_

much love,  
_imafeckingstarr xxx_


	21. A New Start

'_A New Start'_

I awoke to a blinding ray of light that was being emitted through the glass-less window near my bed. I sighed, aggravated once again; being as Anna hadn't pulled the curtains round my bed like she usually did when I couldn't be bothered to do it myself. Yawning, I stretched and sat up, realising that my Diary was at the bottom of my bed, placed neatly on the top of my trunk. I guessed that Anna was at least nice enough to move it for me so I didn't have my secrets imprinted all over my face.

That would be embarrassing. The whole school finding out about _everything_, about my life, my emotions…yeah, because I really need _that_ wake-up call.

I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I'm not going to go into detail about my shower – EW, please. I'm all against voyeurism, y'know, just saying. Just the basics will do I suppose. I let the steaming hot water engulf me, letting it relax my muscles and calm me down. I should have done this last night, but I'm lazy; and also an early riser, so showering first thing this morning wasn't going to be hard. In fact, this shower was rather…enticing? Is that even a word? Well, the bloody thing was nice, and exactly what I needed, something like a fresh start (another thing that I need in this place).

I almost slipped on the wet floor as I emerged from the shower. That's it! A new start, I can just forget him. Screw the teenage villain, mess with my emotions and you mess with my brain that…well, isn't exactly the most rational of things, that I can assure _you_ of. But it was worth everything that I had, right? Moving on... It was just what I needed; it was good for me, good for my health, my sanity…right?

Every time I suggest a "new start"; or starting fresh, I tend to change my appearance. Should I do that? Change my appearance and who I am just to feel different? Should I change to appease my mind and sooth my sanity? I just wasn't sure.

I unbolted the door to the bathroom and entered the dorm with a towel wrapped round my head and my bathrobe covering my body – don't want to get a cold from being over-exposed now do I? I also didn't want to give Anna a heart attack if she was awake. Who wouldn't get a heart attack, I mean really? You see your dorm mate and best friend stark naked after coming out of the shower for the first and last time… it's definitely going to kill you.

But then again…no, what an idiotic thing to think.

'_You got that right.'_

'Oh, go away, stupid little voice in my head.'

'_How rude!'_

'Not as rude as I can be, want to see it?'

'_Been there, done that. You have such a colourful mind, you know that?'_

'Why thank you.'

'…_It wasn't a compliment.'_

'Don't care. I will do what I like, and FYI; I'm taking that as a compliment.'

'_It's your choice kiddo.'_

I shouldn't let this go on; not really, it makes me seem rather insane and incompetent. Incompetent…definitely the right word to use. It means useless, right? Right…but for an odd reason, the small voice in my head seems like a security blanket; but without the blanket part. I felt like there was a small connection between me and this voice to my old home…to the old me, and I like it being there. It reminds me that no matter what happens, I will always be me; my stupid, reckless, emotional self, and that will never ever change. I'm just…me.

"Emmy, please, for the love of Merlin, hurry up and get dressed," I heard Anna call as she covered her eyes. Bless her. I just chuckled, told her to go into the bathroom and wait for me to actually have clothes on if she was so bothered by my nudity – though, as I said before, I was wearing a towel.

Anna left the dorm to take her own shower, though I was fairly certain that she got changed in there too…hmm…

Why did I not think of that? Argh, I'm such an idiot!

'_Opinions vary on that,'_

'…Shut Up!'

And with that interesting conversation out of the way with my conscience, I managed to get changed in peace. Friday's are always entertaining – I have less lessons, more frees (duh, I have less lessons); and last lesson of the day is Potions. BRILL-EE-ANT. Do you see the sarcasm? No? Damn.

Ah well, my sarcastic intentions were clear.

After donning on my robes, brushing my hair, straightening it with my wand – woah, try saying that ten times faster without getting the wrong impression – and plastering my eyes in eye make-up; I waited for Anna. I wouldn't leave the dorm without her, who knows what dangerous things are lurking in the Common Room? Not I.

"Em…? Hello?" Anna sighed, snapping her fingers in front of my face, "Huh? What?" I asked, shaking my head and looking around the room like the idiot I am.

"Are you ready?" She grinned at me, and I just laughed at my stupidity, "Almost, I just need my bag…which is missing," I frowned, where was it?

"Emmy, you left it in the Great Hall…like you always do. Don't you need this book?" Anna raised an eyebrow at me as I sighed trying to leave the dorm without my Diary, which I _did_ take out of my bag yesterday…

"No, I don't need it today. C'mon, if we don't leave now we won't have time to have breakfast,"

Today is going to be interesting… why the hell did I leave my bag in the Great Hall? DOPE.

'_Oooh, today _should_ be fun,'_

'SHUTUPANDLEAVEMEALONE!'

'_Never.'_

Why is this voice haunting me? What've I done to deserve this?

It's not fair!

* * *

_Happy 2011 guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update, I totally forgot about this chapter, and then realised I hadn't updated in forever. I then went to finish this chapter and then realised I'd left my USB at school. I've been a total idiot this week!_

_Tanny Apple (check out her stuff, she's awesome!) reminded me about this, so I finished it! And Lily Orange (check out her stuff too, she's just as awesome!) helped me out with future chapters whilst listening to música__ in the biliotheque :) Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Tanny Apple, because she reminded me about this, or I would have completely forgotten!_

_Don't hate the story/chapter if it sucks, blame the author!  
__review, review, review!_

muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx  



	22. Alphard and Abraxas

'_Alphard and Abraxas' _

Anna and I entered the Great Hall quickly, because the smell was intoxicating – the rich smell of the food cooked by the house-elves was enough to make my mouth water. I'm pretty sure it had the same effect on everyone else. "Isn't that your bag over there?" Anna asked, pointing in the general direction of the Slytherin table. Oh Merlin…

"Yes…I think it is." I moaned, face-palming. I bet Tommy boy did that to annoy me, that evil bastard. "What the hell is it doing over there?" I mumbled, and Anna just shrugged, biting her bottom lip quickly. From what it looked like, she was going to chew her bottom lip right off. I groaned loudly; today started off so well with that charming shower, now I have to walk over to those sneering pricks just to retrieve my bag, damn it. I should have brought my bag up to my dorm with me. Why do I not have a brain?

"Emmy, you do realise that you're going to have to go over there and get it, right?" Anna muttered, nudging me in the ribs lightly. I nodded, "I know…kill me now," I moaned as I walked over to the Slytherin table. This wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Tommy boy wasn't there (thank Merlin!) but his usual lackeys were. His whole group of friends were sitting at the end of the table, brilliant, just what I wanted.

"Oh, look who it is," One of them sneered. I could not be bothered to learn their names; they're all pure-blooded, spoiled little shits, so I really couldn't care less about them. "Little miss Gryffindor," I rolled my eyes, name-calling in this time really was shocking. "Merlin—"

"DID YOU SAY MERLIN? OH MY WIZARD GOD! WHERE?" I yelled, freaking them all out. Good, you know not to mess with me. I got a few death glares, and a couple of chuckles. I just smiled, leaning back and forth on my heels. "Now that I so kindly have your attention, I've just come to collect my bag, if you twerps don't mind."

"Oh, we _do_ apologise White. Is this dingy thing yours?" The blonde one with a pale pointed face sneered at me, pointing at my bag which was lying at someone's feet. The sneer in his voice… his complexion and hair colour looked so damn familiar to me. So familiar that I could have face-palmed again, he's got to be Lucius Malfoy's father, Abraxas. There's no denying the uncanny similarities that happened to be generic traits of a Malfoy. "That dingy thing just so happens to hold my entire book list Malfoy. If you tried to pick it up, you'd break those pure-blood hands of yours." I smiled sweetly at him, fake-politeness in my voice.

I got a scowl – ooh, so scary. At least I got his name right; I presumed so because he didn't correct me. "Careful there Malfoy, you don't want to ruin that pretty aristocrat face of yours by getting _wrinkles_ from scowling at me too much, do you?" I smirked; I loved seeing that scowling face. Boy, it made me laugh inside. I heard slight sniggers from the others as my comment finally made sense to the other Slytherin's – and here's me thinking that these guys actually had brains, my bad. I bent low and picked up my bag, flinging it over my shoulder, "It was fun chatting to you, but I've really got to go, the _Gryffindor_ table awaits my arrival. Toodle-pip!"

I spun around on my heel because I thought it was a fun thing to do, and I didn't think that I'd make a fool out of myself because it's too damn early in the morning to do so. Well, it shows how wrong I appear to be, doesn't it? I spun round so fast, that I smacked into someone that was foolishly standing behind me – I mean really? Who in their right mind would stand behind me? Have people in this school not realised that being around me will involve embarrassment, hilarity and some form of injury?

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz, it's first thing in the morning and I'm really not a…" I trailed off as I looked at the poor person I seemed to have injured with my idiocy. W-O-W, he was _gorgeous_, like, Sirius Black gorgeous! A definite Hogwarts Sex-God! Sweet mother of Salazar! His hair was in impressively elegant curls that stopped at his shoulders, and was a dark chestnut brown colour. His eyes were so enticing that I managed to catch a twinkle in those puddles of stormy-grey orbs. I think I've just fallen in love with this stranger who I've just accidently tried to kill.

"It's fine by me White; I find your incapability to walk across level ground perfectly amusing." This beautiful stranger chuckled, and I could feel my insides melting. As disgusting as that sounds, it's quite a nice feeling – it's like I have butterflies in my tummy…but I don't.

"Er…right. I've got to, uh, go? Yes, I've got to go, that's it. I need food before my stomach eats itself. Bye for now!" See this? I'm babbling away to this Hogwarts Sex-God! I'm _babbling!_ Dear Merlin…

"See you in Potions later White," He called after my retreating back, and I felt myself go warm – I've either pissed myself with excitement or I've gone red. Now, from my own experience, I have _not_ pissed myself in the Great Hall, I've merely blushed. Did you really think I had no control over my bladder? Psch!

"Looks like you got a bit _comfortable_ with Black Emmy," Anna giggled as I sat down. Eh?

"I beg your pardon?" She just said _Black_ didn't she? I'm not hallucinating anything, am I?

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes at me, "It looked like you were getting a bit _comfortable_ with Alphard Black,"

I could have passed out – This is the great-great-great-great…okay, not so many great's but the great-uncle or whatever of MY FAVOURITE, SEXY, WOMANISING MARAUDER Sirius Black! Eeeeeek! I _knew_ he bloody looked familiar!

And I have potions with him later! OH MY MERLIN, YES!

Today is the day that I fully get over _Tom Riddle_ and chase someone else, and that someone is Alphard Black. Score gazillion and one for the Harry Potter geek!

* * *

_So she met ALPHARD BLACK. Niceee, she also met a Malfoy, but he isn't as good looking as Draco, right? Right. :P  
I finalllllllyyyyyyyy got this updated, yaaaaaay!_

_Thank you guys so much for getting this story a 100+ reviews, you guys make me happy :D_

_Please review and tell me what you think, and what you think should happen in the potions lesson!_

muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx


	23. The Emily Philosophy

'_The Emily Philosophy'_

My day began to drag, and I seriously mean, _drag_ on. I spent my free periods in the Library, working on certain Diary entries, homework and creating a revision schedule (it makes me look SMART!). I spent most of my free periods during the week in the Library… it was the only place in this school that was filled almost to the _brim_ with books! I like that place, heck, I like most places that are filled with books! I adore books... reading lets me escape the horrors of reality and lets me embrace the immense awesome of my imagination.

So I sat in the Library, reading "Wuthering Heights" (I know! I was surprised too! SINCE WHEN DID HOGWARTS HAVE A MUGGLE SECTION IN THE LIBRARY?) for the tenth time. I love the characters Miss Catherine and Heathcliff, I think that, even though they seemed to have grown up like savages and distanced themselves from each other (and by distancing themselves, I mean stupidly marrying the wrong people); that they'll always be in love. Sure, I understand that socio-economic statuses are important during that time, but if you're in love, then you're in love. Like my philosophy? I'm going to call it "the Emily philosophy" just because it was one of those moments where I'm actually quite smart. C'mon, you can't really change or erase those feelings you have for another person willingly, can you?

I sighed, closing the book and resting my head in my hands. I've just contrasted what I said with my own actions, haven't I? It's not like I wanted to fall in love with Tom bloody Riddle, was it? I just…happened too. That wasn't my fault. That was fates fault! Yes… I believe in fatalism, everything that happens; happens for a reason. That's exactly what I believe. I lay my head on the table, closing my eyes as I did. I shouldn't think so much, it's too much effort and takes up a lot of my time. I could sleep here…it's actually quite comfortable for a wooden table. No I'm not _lying_; I'm just lazy...and very, very bored. Exhaling noisily, I opened my eyes, sat upright and opened up "Wuthering Heights" again. I hadn't got very far with my reading, for I had only just gotten up to the part where Heathcliff made a speech about ripping out Linton's heart when I realised how similar this seemed to me.

How this kind of mimicked my own life… except I'm not in love with two people (I said I could do it… not that I had!) and neither of them are in love with me. There must be something wrong with me if I'm comparing my life to those within Emily Bronte's amazing love story. I'm nothing like Cathy! I don't love both men, and I'm not going to marry one, regret it and still want the other in my life. Who does that, seriously?

'_Well, Bella Swan for one thing. She loved that gorgeous Edward Cullen and that pervert Jacob Black; married Edward and still wanted Jacob in her life. Why would she do that?' _

'…You do realise that's just a book, right? As much as I agree with you, it isn't real, and never will be real.'

'_That's what you think.'_

Now I'm scared. Twilight isn't real! It can't be! That's just…Eww. That's just wrong! On _so_ many levels. I need to calm down, I mean, Harry Potter turned out to be real, right? So, why can't Twilight turn out to be real?

'_Because Stephanie Meyer IS Bella, you fool!'_

Oh… okay. I knew that…

Okay, so I lied, I didn't know that Stephanie Meyer had based her female protagonist upon herself, I actually thought Bella was rather fictional and not portrayed on someone in her life… and I'm talking to myself, ranting about a book and an author that isn't even around yet. If people heard me now, I'd be carted to St. Mungos and placed in their mental ward. Not that my peers think of doing that now… I know they do. Most people do that. I don't care, it's me. You either love me or you hate me – I'm like marmite.

Now I'm reverting to food related analogies of myself. I'm such an idiot.

"Yo'."

My head snapped up at the sound of Alphard Black addressing me so casually I could have laughed. Yo'… as if people say that. Oh, the word makes me laugh.

"Oh, hi Black, how's it hanging?" I asked, equally as casual. I sat upright and picked up my book, opening it again. My eyes were glued on the page, but I wasn't reading it. I was concentrating on what Alphard Black was saying… which really wasn't much.

"I presume you're asking me how I'm feeling?" Alphard chuckled at me, and I did everything I could to stop myself from blushing like a retard. I nodded my head, turning the page and pretending to read. "Thank you for asking, I'm doing great,"

Well, isn't that nice to hear?

"Nice… is there anything you wanted Black? As you can see, I'm kind of busy," LIAAAAARRRR, I'm not busy at all. Reading is something I do _for fun!_

"Actually, White, there was something I wanted to ask you," He replied, his voice a silky soft reverberation. "May I?" He asked me, pointing at the chair opposite.

"Ur, go right ahead," I replied, sounding just as stupid as I look.

Alphard sat down gracefully. Well, as graceful as you can get when you're sitting in a chair. "White… do you mind if I call you Emily? No? Well, Emily, do you mind if we become potions partners? You seem to be doing quite well in said lesson, but I feel you aren't getting the right amount of attention as you should be."

Say what?

"Pardon?" I spluttered, looking up at him for the first time since this morning. Alphard chuckled at my stupidity. He just asked me to be his potions partner, right? Right? He also said that I'm not getting the right amount of attention…right? WHAT DOES HE MEAN?

"Riddle should be paying you more attention, yet he doesn't. I, on the other hand, would pay you all the attention you need," He winked at me, and I could have melted into a disgusting puddle of Emily-mush.

HE'S JUST LIKE MY FAVOURITE MARAUDER! EEK!

"Will you be my potions partner?" Alphard batted his eyelids at me, how the hell could I say 'no' to that?

"I suppose so Black," I sighed dramatically, putting my book down on the table. His little face lit up like a child's did on Christmas day. Aww!

"I'll see you in potions then! Till then, Emily!" He called as he practically glided out of the Library.

I just sat there in pure shock. What the hell just happened?

'_I think…I think you just got a minor date with that Hogwarts Sex-God.'_

'You can say that again.'

* * *

_Did you guys like it? Did you hate it? Hmm... do tell me! I'm loving the way this story's going, and I'm loving my readers. You guys are amazingly awesome and I love you :) _

_So, do you guys have any ideas to what could happen in the potions lesson that could make our dear villain Tommy boy jealous? If you do, leave me a review! _

_Have an amazing week, you guys make my day! :)_

muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx


	24. What's My Age Again?

'_What's My Age Again?'_

Lunch was interesting – as interesting as it can get when you're shovelling forkfuls of mash, gravy and carrot into your mouth with your best friend giggling away at such a monstrosity. I'm hungry; I love my food though I seriously think I should go on a diet (I _was_ dieting until I came here, the food is deliciously fattening) so clearly my idea of stuffing as much food as I could into my mouth was going to repulse everyone around me.

Oh, _such_ a monstrosity. People please, if you think _I'm_ bad; wait until Ronald Weasley is born. Then you'll all be sorry.

"Emmy slow down! You're going to eat yourself sick! What's the rush?" Anna asked, choking back her laughter, a grin tugging at her lips. I raised my head from my golden platter of food. I hadn't told her about my second encounter with the gorgeous Alphard Black… I'd kept _that_ to myself. I smiled at her, to which Anna cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Double potions with the Slytherins excite me," I winked, and I continued to eat my dinner. Anna couldn't control her hysterical fit of laughter; she ended up rolling around on the floor, she found my remark that funny. Anna received many bemused looks, and actually had people standing up and craning their necks to see what was so funny, whilst I continued to smile into my mash as I shovelled mad amounts of food into my oversized mouth.

* * *

"Emmy… why in the name of Merlin are you excited for potions? Of _all_ lessons to be excited about, you're excited for the double Slytherin lesson. Are you crazy?" Anna asked me as we made our way to the dungeons. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling, and simply shrugged.

"Maybe I am. But all the good people are now-a-days," I chuckled, allowing myself to smile. Anna shook her head in disbelief, eying me with curiosity. The way she looked at me was if she was inspecting me for illegal items imported from Peru or something. It was odd.

"Has this got something to do with Riddle?" Anna asked me after scrutinizing my very being. My smile felt as if it had been melted off of my face and had been replaced with a scowl.

"It has _nothing_ to do with him," I replied scathingly, and Anna gave me a disapproving look. What is this, twenty questions? Double potions this afternoon has nothing to do with Tom bloody Riddle! It's to do with the Hogwarts-Sex God who asked me to be his potions partner… Not that Anna has to know that part. Really, she doesn't know about it, so why the hell am I getting so worked up? She only asked a question. Where's the harm in that?

"Sorry for being snappy… you only asked a question," I sighed, ruffling my hair. Anna smiled softly at me, and I smiled back at her.

"It's alright Emmy… you're just being a bit odd today, that's all,"

I laughed, since when was I ever acting _normal_? I always act rather odd, and she's worried about it now? Gods, this girl makes me laugh. "C'mon, lets get to potions, this lesson should be rather… fun," I said, winking secretively at her. Anna looked at me in confusion, and I just smiled, skipping down the corridor like the little kid I am.

"Emmy… Emmy wait for me!" Anna called, running behind my skipping being. Merlin, I'm such a child sometimes. I began to hum the "James Bond 007" theme tune, just because I thought it would be rather humorous. Look at me, I'm skipping down the dungeons corridor, singing the theme tune to James Bond – I'm such an idiot.

"Wait for me! Merlin woman, you skip fast!" Anna yelled, I could hear her fast paced footsteps behind me and I giggled. I skip fast because I'm a retard in a hurry. I'm in a hurry because I want to get to potions, and I want to get to potions because of the minor fact that I'm going to be Alphard Blacks friggin' potions partner. It was all so exciting!

I skidded to a halt outside the classroom and turned round to face Anna dramatically, grinning idiotically as I did, "We have reached our destination," I called out in a silly voice that reminded me of those talking navigational gadgets back home. My step-mum owned a tom-tom, and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. Until my big brother Nick changed the voice to something strange… a female husky voice. Don't ask, because I just don't want to go there. Heck, I don't even want to imagine why he did it, all sorts of repulsive images spring to mind.

"In a hurry, are we Emmy?" Anna panted, placing her hands on her knees, bending over and taking deep breaths. I wasn't going that fast, was I? I frowned, and Anna looked up at me, "I don't do running," She grinned at me, and I giggled. I don't do running either, I don't know about anyone else, but running is just a pointless sport. "I haven't…done running…in a long time. I'll have to start doing laps around the lake again," Anna continued, leaning up against the wall.

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips, "Running around the lake won't do! Silly Anna, what you need to do is _powerwalk_; it's the best solution for everything!"

We both giggled, tears streaming down our faces at how silly my comment seemed. Powerwalking was just like running… but slower. And doesn't use up as much energy. "Seriously Emmy, you're probably the funniest girl in school. You make everyone laugh all the time, including me. How do you do it?" Anna asked me, and I raised my eyebrow at her, and grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"It just comes naturally to me, no harm in that is there?"

"Careful there Fraser, you might make White's head bigger than it already is," I turned round to see the sneering face of Abraxas Malfoy again. I didn't even know he was in my potions class. I just scowled at him, and poked my tongue at him.

"How mature White, are you sure you're sixteen and not six?" Malfoy snickered and I rolled my eyes at him, turning away. How old is he, then? He clearly isn't sixteen if he's talking about ages. Ooh, let's guess! "Okay then Malfoy," I said, my voice low, getting the Slytherin's attention clearly. I still faced away from him; it gave my game a bit more mystery to it.

"You're clearly not sixteen, and _you're_ the one making false accusations of my age... So I'm going to guess yours, are you ready?" I asked, turning round, my face just as straight as his. "Are you thirty? No, wait, that's impossible," I began, placing my thumb and finger on my chin to look as if I was thinking; "I've got it, I've got it! You're sixty," I beamed, proud of my work.

Bellows of hearty laughter echoed round the dungeons at my remark, and I could see a small shade of pink hit Malfoy's face. Well it serves him right for being an arrogant toe-rag. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to make a law, a law that states that if you're a Malfoy, you have to be nice and generous and not be mean to people all the time, because it's not very nice, and to be quite frank it's just plain rude. People _do_ have feelings you know. Not all people are heartless beings like you,"

This got me another round of laughter, and I just smiled simply at them, "How dare you—! How dare you—!" Malfoy hissed, stammering a little bit and I just shrugged, "I'm just being me,"

Anna erupted in a cacophony of giggles and I smiled manically. There were muffled sniggers from many of the Slytherins, which made me vindictively laugh inside. Malfoy was indeed an ass, but did he deserve my hurtful humour? A part of me screamed yes, that he deserved every last bit of it; because he's a Malfoy and would do it to anyone else without a second thought. But another thought made my heart ache. I knew what it was like to be tormented the way I was tormenting him. Didn't I get the same treatment at home? From my friends, my family?

There was no way on Earth that I was going to apologise for what I said. Both he and I were just going to have to deal with it, no matter how much it hurt. Yes, I am a bitch – a spiteful one at that. It's something I learnt to live with, and I'm not even sorry for it.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door swung open and Ol' Slughorn bade us in. Well, this lesson was going to be interesting, wasn't it?

* * *

_What's My Age Again? What's My Age Again? - I do love that song :) Blink 182 for yah folks! Did I take forever in updating? I did, didn't I? Sorry, but I had like, a mental block. I totally forgot what I had planned for this chapter. The next one is the actual potions lesson - ways to make Tommy boy jealous. Yaaaaaaay!_

_If you guys have any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them!_

_A massive thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts/favourites, has reviewed, and has put me on their favourite authors lists and whatever. I love you guys, you're awesome. Also, a shout out to QueenOfSleep - just because she's awesome :P_

_Read and review!_

muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx


	25. Mild Flirting With the Hogwarts SexGod

'_Mild Flirting With the Hogwarts Sex-God'_

I sat in my usual seat, next to Tommy boy. He just looked away from me as he sat down. Ha, how childish, stupid teenage villain, who, despite his extreme temperamental ways, is incredibly gorgeous. And I really have to stop describing him as that. Not only is it painstakingly annoying, but I'm trying to move on. "Trying" being the verb here - Ooh where's Alphard? I thought we were going to be potions partners this lesson? OH, MY SIRIUS BLACK LOOK-A-LIKE PLEASE DON'T LET ME DOWN NOW! Anna prodded me in the back with her quill – don't look at me like that, it hurt. She must have used the sharp end, because I jumped right out of my skin.

"He's sitting in front of you, idiot," She hissed in my ear as I casually leaned back on my chair. "Thanks for the Sex-God alert," I muttered with an eye role, and Anna just sniggered.

"Miss White, if you would so kindly pay attention," Slughorn said, a disapproving tone to his voice. I sighed, resting my head on my hands, elbows leaning on the hard, wooden table. Seeing my sudden change in posture, Slughorn took it as an invitation to continue his lesson. "As I was saying, the Vicenza Muscle Relaxant Potion is a very tricky potion to master and it needs to be brewed precisely, or the results could be disastrous. I have much faith in my N.E.W.T students, so partner up and get going!"

Tommy boy turned to face me, and so did Alphard, who grinned at me. I could feel my heart flutter at his smile, "Ready to get going partner?" He asked me with a wink, and I just nodded.

"Excuse me Black, but I believe Miss White is _my_ potions partner," Tommy boy hissed, and I just rolled my eyes, "Riddle, I'm not your property," I retorted hotly, folding my arms across my chest. Alphard just chuckled at me, "You shouldn't assume that I'm going to be _your_ potions partner, Alphard asked me earlier. You should have said something," I said, planting a sickly sweet smile on my face, "I'm not even sorry for saying yes. Better luck next time,"

Alphard (and Anna, who was listening in on the conversation – ironically, that does not surprise me) laughed loudly, causing the rest of the class to look at us and wonder what in the name of Merlin was going on. "Excuse me, I have a potion to make, and you're in the way of the student store cupboard," I pushed past a stunned Tom Marvolo Riddle and strutted all the way to the student store cupboard where the ingredients to the potion were most-likely to be.

"What did I need again? Oh yes," I muttered to myself as I barged through the queue and entered the room quickly – I was in a hurry! I didn't want to leave Alphard and his beautiful face for too long! I quickly grabbed a vial of unicorn blood, armadillo bile, a tub of gillyweed, a pot of beetle eyes and eight spider legs and pelted out of the cupboard, screaming "SHE'S ALL YOURS!" as I left.

I ran through the gaps of the desks, and dumped the stuff at the table I originally sat at, and Alphard, my beautiful assistant, pulled up a chair beside me, much to Tommy boy's distaste. "She's all yours?" Alphard questioned as I set up the cauldron, "I was in a hurry to get out of the cupboard," I shrugged, "Does that bother you, Black?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Alphard laughed as he ignited a fire underneath the cauldron with his wand, "Are you using the Confundus charm on me or are you just naturally mind blowing?" He asked me and I just rolled my eyes at the failing chat up line. From the corner of my eye I could see Tommy boy tighten his grip on his wand as he was lighting the fire underneath his cauldron. His knuckles began to go a scary porcelain colour. I smiled, my sudden mischievous side breaking through my hardworking exterior.

There was no harm in making our dear teenage villain a _tad_ bit jealous, was there? I didn't think so.

"Pass me the unicorn blood please," I said, outstretching my hand towards Alphard. His hand brushed mine lightly as I felt the vial touch my skin. He leant closer to me, well, it was either me he was leaning towards or he was eager to see how well the potion was brewing. I felt his fingers brush through my hair, and tuck it behind my ear. "Emily," He murmured, loud enough for both Tommy boy and I to hear him. What on Earth is that boy playing at? Not that I care, "Are you interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready," I had to restrain myself from laughing hysterically. I turned my head to face him and merely smiled, "I don't know about you Black, but I care about my final grade for this potion,"

Alphard just grinned and his beautiful stormy-grey eyes twinkled slightly in the dim illumination of the potions classroom. Something hit me in the back, and I turned round to see what it was as Alphard had kindly taken over the potion. It was a piece of parchment. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Anna, who was conveniently looking up at the ceiling, not paying attention to the potion she was brewing with her partner – whose name escaped me a lot. Was it Fredrick Millington? Ah, who cares? He has no significant importance in my life. I picked up the crumpled piece of parchment and opened it up.

'_Flirt back you moron! Riddle appears to be getting jealous of the intimacy between you two! Turn it up a notch, will you? The three of you just ooze sexual tension and I can't stand it anymore! EMMY GET IN THE DAMN GAME ALREADY! – Anna' _

I shoved the parchment into my pocket. Get in the game? Flirt _back_? Well, if I must, and I'm definitely not complaining. I turned round, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "Emily, be a doll and pass me the gillyweed please?" Alphard asked me in that beautiful velvety voice of his. I grinned to myself as I grabbed the jar and handed it to him. I silently cleared my throat, "Your smile's like expelliarmus: simple but disarming,"

I could feel Tommy boy's negativity vibes from where I was sitting – they weren't very pleasant, but I could tell Alphard liked the fact that I was replying with my own flirtatious techniques. I'm not the kind of girl to get all flirty and show off my mad skills, because I don't have any, but this was kind of fun. I'm probably terrible though.

"You know, Emily," Alphard continued as I added two drops of Armadillo bile into the rich purple concoction, "when I said _'Accio Hottie' _I didn't expect it to work," I could feel the warmth of my blush hit my cheeks as I stirred the potion seven times clockwise. Once I finished that, I added two beetle eyes and Alphard chucked in the spider legs. We had nothing to do for half an hour.

Now, when I mean nothing, I actually meant that we'd finished this so-called "complicated" muscle relaxant potion. We can talk freely amongst ourselves without worrying about what the hell we needed to add next. So, in times of doubt, and stupid silences, what do you do? TALK, well, use cheesy chat up lines to say the least.

I pointed at my chest as Alphard turned to look at me, "It's a port-key," He gave me a weird look, and I smirked at him, "Once you touch it, it'll take you somewhere you ain't never been before,"

Over Alphard's laughter, I swear I heard something break. Maybe it was a quill? "Did you know girls call me _Aguamenti_?" Alphard asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him, and gestured for him to continue, "Yeah, girls call me _Aguamenti_ – Every time they hear my name they get wet,"

Over the roar of laughter from those around us and myself, I saw Tommy boy bottle up his potion, hand it to Slughorn and storm out of the classroom, his robes billowing round him. It was at this point in time, not only did he look drop dead gorgeous when he was angry (GODDAMNIT! I'm not supposed to be admitting that!); he also reminded me of Severus Snape – the greasy haired, bat-like teacher from Harry's era. Mmm, Professor Snape... I'd never kick him out of my bed any day.

I looked around me to check to see if I was getting any weird looks. Coast was clear, looks like this time I didn't say that out loud. Merlin, the last time I did that my friends said I was gross because the guy who plays Snape in the movies was _old._ SO WHAT? I thought Ralph Fiennes was an excellent Lord Voldemort and I turned round and put in my media coursework that I found the no nose appeal on Voldemort rather attractive.

It was also at this point that my friends said that I was disgusting and that I need to see a councillor for my strange fetish with old men. IT'S NOT OLD MEN I LIKE! IT'S THE BAD BOY BACHELORS FROM HARRY POTTER! God, get it right people!

Slughorn didn't bother to set us homework this week (thank Merlin for that! I wanted a homework-free weekend this weekend! Ur, hello, Hogsmeade trip) –so Anna and I packed up pretty quickly and left before anyone else. "Oh, Emmy, did you see his face when Black mentioned that last one?" Anna giggled, talking non-stop about the flirting façade.

I was about to say something when I walked right into the devil himself – Tom Riddle. "HIYA TOMMY BOY! How you doing on this fine afternoon?" I asked, beaming up at him. He glowered at me, and it took every last bit of me not to cower beneath it. It was a scary look.

"Would you like to explain last lesson White? I'm pretty sure I made it clear that we were _permanent _partners in potions?" I snorted childishly, really, how immature can you get over a potions partner?

"I'm afraid, dearest Tommy boy, that you don't own me. Besides, you didn't bother asking if you could be my partner, you just assumed I would be. Now, if you don't mind, Anna and I have to get to the common room and discuss what we're wearing to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Pip, pip, cheerio!"

And that was the end of my interrogation of my extravagant potions lesson. Intriguing, huh?

* * *

_The part about Voldemort's no-nose look being attractive isn't a lie, either. I actually did put that in my media work - though I put it in my Movie Case Study instead. Did you like it? _

_I didn't take too long in updating, did I? I had a hard time writing this, I wasn't sure how to pull it off without making it sound lame. _

_Please leave a review telling me what you think, and whether you think Tommy boy deserves a chapter explaining his fury over their childish antics!_

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx _


	26. Hogsmeade Galore!

'_Hogsmeade Galore!' _

I sat on my bed, cross-legged with Anna, staring aimlessly at our wardrobe that was performing its own little fashion run-way for us. Anna had created a spell that could do this so we didn't have to manually search through our clothes to find something decent for the Hogsmeade trips to come. I would have to ask her for the spell later, but for now, I had a fashion dilemma. What, in the name of Merlin, am I going to wear tomorrow?

Several different items of clothing began to float through the air, twirling idiotically round Anna and I as we just sat on our beds, the same thought running past the both of us: _What are we going to wear?_

Usually, I wouldn't care about my appearance – I'd just grab something and put it on without a care in the world. But… well… I wanted to impress a certain someone, if you know what I mean. So it was crucial that I wore something nice and defined the goodness that I don't possess – that meaning the figure I'm lacking and the wrong bra size. Something to emphasize _me_ more; and I mean me, just to make me more noticeable. Then again… if I just ran around Hogsmeade in my _birthday suit_ I'd make one hell of an impression.

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop there!" I yelled, leaning forward and pointing at the outfit that – literally – attacked me from out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting _that_ surprise. Anna stopped flicking her wand at once. I was silent, studying the outfit carefully. It looked… well… nice. I really liked it. I wasn't sure if it belonged to me or not, but I didn't care. I'd just '_borrow'_ it off Anna if it's hers. "I like that… it's so… so…" I trailed off, unable to think of the right word to use.

Anna laughed at me, "Nice, beautiful, cute?" She suggested, attempting to help me out. I smiled, nodding, "Yeah, those words."

The top was stripy, with lines of white and grey streaking across it. Images of cool places were plastered also upon it – places like London, Paris and New York. It was baggy too, which was brilliant, because me and tight fitted tops just don't go. Then there was a dark denim pair of short-shorts, and I was surprised that they were here. They're a _future _muggle fashion trend – Merlin, they must be mine then. The shoes that were with the outfit were a simple pair of black ballet pumps. This outfit looked perfect. I didn't care if I was going to freeze my ass off or not tomorrow. Throw in a cardigan and a black pair of tights and I'm freaking sorted.

"You're going to look stunning tomorrow Emmy. You'll knock Rid—I mean, Black off his feet," I frowned at Anna's correction, why did she assume I was dressing to impress _him_, of all boys? Either way, it wasn't like I was meeting with either boys anyway (I don't even think our dearest Tommy boy is even allowed into Hogsmeade, poor bloke – I, on the other hand, forged my parents signature months ago. Months before ol' Dumbles knew about me being from the future. I should have been put in Slytherin…) but if the chance arises, I won't say no – wink, wink.

"Right, Anna, it's your turn to look smashing!" I sang childishly, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Anna looked a bit weary and I frowned, tilting my head to the side. She had to dress up too! It just wouldn't be right for me to look all glamorous (not that I will) and my best friend not looking equally as nice! I won't allow it!

"Emmy, sweetie, I'm only going to Honeydukes for my usual supply of chocolate and The Three Broomsticks, nothing major. I really don't need to dress up for that," She mumbled, shifting around where she sat. I glowered at her. Just because she only intended on buying a butterbeer and chocolate doesn't mean she can't dress up too! Us girlies need to feel pretty once in a while, right?

"Anna there's no denying it now – you want to dress up too. We Gryffindor girlies need to stick together and feel _beautiful!_" I declared, standing up and jumping on her. Anna laughed, shoving me off the bed. I landed on a pair of vile looking high-heels. Now I _know_ they aren't mine. I don't think they're Anna's either, "They're my Mums," Anna giggled, seeing my disgusted expression, "I keep meaning to owl them back to her, but I just forget,"

"Anna, quit changing the damn subject, we're dressing to impress tomorrow, even if there's no-one to impress, okay?"

Anna sighed in defeat – hurrah! Tomorrow is going to be a day to remember.

* * *

"I wanna sing! I wanna dance!" I sang loudly and intentionally out of tune, spinning and twirling around as Anna and I left Gryffindor tower that morning. I was excited, I dreamed about what I thought Hogsmeade was going to look like – I secretly hoped it looked a bit like it did in the movie, I just thought the set for that was gorgeous.

Anna snorted, rolling her eyes at me. I grinned, continuously spinning round like a child. "Emmy, the more you spin the bigger chance you have of falling off or down the stairs _and_ throwing up," Anna pointed out in a motherly fashion.

"Jeez Anna, quit acting like my Mom," I chuckled as she glared at me. "I don't need the tender mother crap, thank you,"

* * *

You know how I said that I hoped that Hogsmeade looked like the one in the movies? I take it back; it looks gorgeous the way it was supposed to be in the books. Snow littered everywhere, like it was purposefully placed there to make the village look more magical. It was like my first sight of the castle all over again – the sight of the village took my breath away. It was probably the epitome of magical (next to Hogwarts, of course).

"Oh wow! This place is so… beautiful!" I cooed, biting my lip, my hands raised in some kind of prayer format. Anna looked at me funny, "Didn't you come through here on the school carriages?" She asked me incredulously.

"Well, yes, but I didn't really pay the village much mind, I was stuck in a carriage with Tommy boy," I shrugged, well; I'm not lying am I? I really was stuck in a carriage with Tommy boy… I just didn't pay any attention to Hogsmeade because my attention was slightly occupied by his arrogant, yet god-like, presence.

"Quit drinking in this scene Emmy, you have all the time in the world to do that, my stomach is demanding some of Honeydukes' finest chocolate!" Anna pulled at my arm, and I let her drag me into the village. Her excitement was contagious, and soon it had infected me.

Hell, I'm not complaining, this is going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

_There will be a proper description of Hogsmeade in the next chapter, but for now, I kind of want to enjoy Anna's and Emmy's happiness, don't you? I tried to fit Alphard and Tommy boy in somewhere... but it didn't flow well - He and our favorite villain will be in the next chapter though! _

_I would like to thank, once again, all of my lovely readers for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites/alerts ect. And I also would like to thank my good friend Tana (Tanny Apple) who last night helped me plan the rest of this story! :) _

_Read and Review!_

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx _


	27. It's Not What It Looks Like!

'_It's Not What It Looks Like!'_

This place was amazing! There were _so_ many shops here, and some of them weren't even mentioned in the books! I guess somewhere along the way they got kicked out of the series or something because they weren't relevant to Harry's era. Of course, there were still the familiar shops like Honeydukes, Zonko's Joke Shop, The Three Broomsticks, The Hogs Head and the Shrieking Shack; but there were also shops that seemed rather alien to me (well, as alien as you can get in the Harry Potter world); shops like _Montana's Flirty or Dirty Delicates _(now that shop I _have_ to inspect!); _Lizzie's Fashion Victims; Sweet Sugar_ and an odd little shop called _Orange's and Apple's Books_ (I have to go in there!).

"Honeydukes?" Anna suggested with a smile. It was the kind of smile that you just couldn't say 'no' too – goddamn her and that adorable smile. I exhaled noisily, "If you insist," I groaned, I wanted to go into _Montana's Flirty or Dirty Delicates_ because it looks like one of those shops that make you laugh hysterically, and I wanted to enter _Orange's and Apple's Books_ just because it's a bookstore.

I followed my insane best friend into the sweet store, and walked straight into You-Know-Who. Not Voldemort you morons, Alphard Black! Please, Alphard Black has a nose, Voldemort does not. Alphard looks nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_, like Lord bloody Voldemort. "Hey, I walked straight into your back, there isn't a dent or anything is there?" I asked, inspecting him like I knew what the hell I was going on about.

Alphard laughed at my stupidity, like he usually does, and slung his arm around my shoulder, "Nope, but I think you ought to buy me some chocolate because, y'know, you walked into me and all," He winked at me, and I snorted in a un-lady like fashion.

"You're a funny kid, you know that Black?" I mused, undraping his arm and letting it drop to his side. He shrugged, flashing a devilish smile my way, "There's no harm in trying to get some free chocolate, is there?"

"From me though? Are you sure? I might have poisoned it along the way," I winked at him. TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME BLACK! YEAH! What the hell is wrong with me? I seriously need to 'chill my beans' or whatever the saying is. "Being as you won't buy me any chocolate, can I buy _you_ something?"

How in the name of Merlin does _that_ work out? Oh well, "If you seriously insist," I shrugged, walking round the shop to find Anna. Alphard followed me round the shop like a little puppy dog (AW! CUTE!); and I found Anna at the counter buying her stuff. "Hey Emmy you ready to—Oh, Hiya Black," She raised her eyebrows at me and I just shrugged, and gave her the 'don't-ask-he-wants-to-buy-me-chocolate' look.

Well, I hope that was the look I gave her. "Fraser," Alphard nodded curtly in her direction, "Alphard here offered to buy us some more chocolate that will last us for the next couple of months so we don't have to come here on our next Hogsmeade trip, isn't that right Black?" I said sweetly, winking at Anna and innocently smiling at Alphard.

He clocked on to what I was saying very quickly, because he immediately agreed. Of course, I didn't mean a word of what I said, but he doesn't need to know that, does he? Ha-ha, free chocolate at my finger tips!

Alphard bought as much chocolate as he could buy (which was a lot) and he handed the bag to Anna, "Fraser, get you and Emily a table at the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer on me, okay? I need to speak to Emily on her own for a minute or two,"

Anna shrugged and said, "Yeah whatever, see you later Emmy, take all the time you _need_," leaving me alone with the beautiful Hogwarts Sex-God, Alphard Black.

"Fancy a walk?" He asked, and I just nodded, "Sure,"

Like the gentleman he was, he "escorted" me out of the shop, and took a hold of my hand, "Your first trip here, I presume? Don't want you getting lost," Yeah right Alphard, you just wanted an excuse to hold my hand – babe, I know all the tricks in the book. Not that he had to know any of that either.

"I know we're supposed to be going on a walk and all that jazz, but there's a shop I _really_ want to check out. It may not even be your, ur, "thing"; but I desperately want to have a look," I sound like a whining girlfriend – though I'm not his girl – and I sound desperate. Whoa, I guess I am desperate. I want to go in that freaking shop!

Alphard laughed a hearty laugh, it was the most adorable sound ever, "Let me guess, you want to go into_ Montana's Flirty or Dirty Delicates_, don't you?" He grinned at me as I gasped out loud. How the hell did he know I wanted to go in there?

"Em, it's written all over your face. Fear not, we can go in, I need to speak to Montana anyway, see how she's getting on," Alphard pulled me in the general direction of the shop, and I didn't mind him dragging me around like a rag doll. It was quite… nice.

"Do you… know the owner then?" I asked meekly as we slowly began to reach the shop. Alphard smiled at me, it wasn't a smirk or something flirtatious, it was a genuine smile. "Know her? 'Course, she's my older sister,"

I didn't know there was a character in the series called Montana Black… ooh; you learn something new every day. In my case, you learn something new every minute of the day. Alphard walked up the steps leading into the brightly coloured shop, with me trailing behind him, my hand still in his. He opened the door and led me inside. A tinkling sound ringed, and I noticed a bell hanging above the door.

"ALFIE!" A female voice sang, and Alphard let go of my hand and ran to the front of the shop, embracing the woman I didn't recognise, "Tana, look at you kiddo! All grown up and stuff!" Tana laughed, poking Alphard in the shoulder lightly, "Kiddo? Alf I'm older than you; _and_ I've left Hogwarts and own this shop,"

I felt a bit awkward, just standing here like a lemon. Sibling reunions… yeah, I never understood those. I hated my siblings; they were vile, vindictive, fake twats who had their heads shoved so far up their arses. "Hey Em, c'mon over here. Tana, this is my good Gryffindor friend Emily White, Emily, this is my older sister Tana,"

Tana had short, pixie-like hair that glowed brightly in the illumination of the shops artificial light. She had gorgeous fair hair, which I was easily jealous of. It looked natural too, which was nice – I've forgotten what my natural hair looks like. She was tall but slender, and had a model's figure – another reason to be jealous, Tana was a natural beauty. Her blue eyes twinkled with warmth and kindness, and her eyes were enhanced with a small amount of mascara. She wore a tight fitted white blouse that showed off _all_ the right curves, and she wore a black pencil skirt with opaque tights. There was nothing on her feet. "Gryffindor, aye? Does Mum and Dad know about your fascination with this fine young lady?" Tana asked Alphard, nudging him in the ribs and winking at him as she did.

"Like hell they know. It's bad enough they despise me for talking to you. Tell them I talk and flirt with Gryffindor girls and it'll add the icing on top of the cake – I'll be blasted off of the family tree just like you did, not that I care."Alphard shrugged and Tana just laughed.

She reminded me of a nicer version of Narcissa Black.

"So, Emily, are you on a date with my dear brother?" She asked me, a smile plastered across her face, "Me? Oh, no, actually, I don't even know why I'm with him. I'm like a tag-along," I spluttered quickly, making a fool out of myself, as per usual.

Tana laughed, shoving Alphard out of the way and into a rail of lacy bra's, "Alf, I like her already." She mused, pulling me along the rails and into the back room, with Alphard yelling stuff like "A BRA!" and "Ooh, this one's quite nice."

"I was in Gryffindor too, it was why I was blasted off the tree," Tana said, smiling at me as we continued to walk through doorways. "Oh… I'm sorry." What else was I supposed to say?

"Don't worry about it kid, it's got nothing to do with you. This, however, does," She pulled the velvet curtain and I could have died. Inside there were shelves upon shelves of lacy underwear, items of undergarments that I'd never even _dreamed_ of wearing. "Choose one, it's on the house. Alphard owl's me everyday, and he always mentions this Gryffindor girl. I wanted to send him something to give to her, but he wouldn't allow it. Says it would be too embarrassing. So I said if I ever met her – her meaning you – I'd give her something. It's my way of saying thanks, for cheering my brother up,"

* * *

There was nothing I could do. I left that room with Tana, a green and black lacy bra and matching pants in my hands. Admittedly, they were really nice, but I'd never wear them. Merlin, I don't even know why I chose green and black either.

"Hey, Emily, do you think this looks good on me?" Alphard asked as Tana and I entered the room again. He held up a bright pink, lacy nightgown. I burst into hysterical fits of laughter, "Y'know Alf, I'm kind of worried about your sexuality at the moment. Not that there's anything wrong with you being gay, I just thought you fancied young Miss White here,"

The room went deadly silent. Alphard and I dropped the items of clothing in our hands, the pair of us beet red. Tana smiled with satisfaction and picked up the garments I'd chosen. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd render you speechless Alphard." She laughed.

"Tana…how…you…dammit!" Alphard growled, so, did he like me? I wasn't sure. My heart felt like it was in my stomach, and my stomach felt like it had leaked out of my butt and was littered all over the floor.

"Here Em, I've put them in a bag, take care now, okay?" Tana giggled with a wink. All I could do was take the bag and nod. "Tana, shut up. She likes Tom Riddle, stop spouting nonsense!" Alphard yelled, clearly not listening to the conversation.

"I do not!" I snapped as I walked towards the door, "Oh, and um, thanks for the gift Tana!"

"No problem kiddo! Bye Alfie! See you soon, yeah?" Tana called after us, waving.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; bye. Emily you can't lie to me, it's obvious you like him," Alphard said as we left the shop.

"I do not!" I yelled at him, how could he say that? Urgh, boys!

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Within the mist of our arguing, Alphard's lips met mine abruptly, cutting off all rational thoughts. I dropped the bag that was in my hands and locked my hands in his hair. He pulled back first, the both of us gasping for air.

"Wow…" I breathed in a moment of pure happiness.

"White?"

Oh no, it couldn't be. I thought he couldn't get into Hogsmeade without a permission form? Holy shit. "It seems that you're a bit _busy_," Tommy boy sneered; turning around to walk away.

"No, wait! Tom, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear!" I shouted, but I don't think he heard me, because he'd already walked off in a brisk pace.

"See, I told you that you're in love with him," Alphard said smugly. Right there and then, I felt my heart break, because he was right. There was no denying it anymore. I, Emily White, am madly in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle; and I've officially just blew my chances.

* * *

_Didn't see that coming! Okay, I lied, I did see that coming. Did you guys? I'm glad Emmy knows she's in love with Tom now, because having a relationship with Alphard would have been awkward... unless you guys wanted her to get with Alphard? o.O _

_Did you like it? Gosh, I hope you did, I blew off my media coursework to write this chapter! :')_

_Please read and review and tell me what you think!_

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx _


	28. Announcing The Spring Formal

'_Announcing the Spring Formal'_

It's been exactly one month since I've been to Hogsmeade. Exactly one month since I kissed Alphard Black, one month since I've realised that my love for Tom Riddle burns like a dying phoenix. It's not like that time Shane Valberg tried to have his way with me, he isn't giving me the silent treatment. He's giving me the infamous Tom Riddle icy stare.

It's nothing more than I deserve, right? I kissed someone else; I probably hurt his feelings, as well as shattering my heart along the way. I'm such a hormone raging teen, and I hate myself for what I've done. I feel like I was sent here to stop Tom from becoming Lord Voldemort and killing the Potters'… now I'm probably the reason why he's so full of hate and animosity towards everyone and the world.

"Emmy, sweetie, are you coming down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Anna asked me on Christmas Eve, Eve. I didn't want Anna to worry about me like last time Tom and I fell out over something stupid, so I'm trying really hard to be myself; but it's difficult. Really, really difficult. It feels like I'm being attacked over and over by the cruciatus curse.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I replied, with a weak smile. I wanted a minute to compose myself, so I entered the bathroom, promptly washed my face, and added some eyeliner and mascara to my eyes. I didn't look decent enough for my taste, but I didn't have the time to care. Right now, Anna was starving with early morning hunger. So was I… kind of. Actually, I was hungry for Tom Riddle, but we all know that isn't going to happen.

"Hop to it, Sherlock, we have some food to investigate," I smiled half-heartedly at my beaming friend, "I hope they have some bacon this morning, I'm in the mood for a bacon sandwich,"

* * *

_Dear Tana, _

_I need some advice, and I don't know who else I can turn too. I can't talk to Anna because she isn't aware of what happened. Hell, I don't even know if you know what happened, I don't even know if Alphard told you in his latest owl or not. Whatever, I'm in some serious need of help and you're the first person I thought of. Alphard and I were having a debate as we left your shop last month over whether I fancied Tom Riddle or not, and in the midst of that debate, it well, got a bit heated. Heated meaning Alphard kissed me. But Tom saw what had happened, and I tried to explain it to him, that it really wasn't intentional, but he's having none of it. Gods, he won't even speak to me like we used too. Alphard's a bit smug because he was right – I am in love with Tom Riddle. There's no point denying it anymore, because I'm aware of the truth and I'm aware of my feelings for him. _

_Please Tana, I need your help, I don't know what to do anymore._

_Emily White_

I watched the snowy school owl fly off with my letter to Tana. I leaned on one of the window ledges in the Owlery and watched as the bird slowly turned into nothing but a dot in the sky.

* * *

_Dearest Emily,_

_Can I call you Emmy? Great, I'll call you Emmy. Well, it sounds like you've got a bit of a dilemma there sweetie. Hm… this Tom Riddle you speak of, he's in your year, isn't he? Isn't he also in Slytherin house? Whoa, fraternizing with the Slytherins, go you sweetie-pie! The only thing I can suggest is talk to Alfie about it. Maybe he'll be able to help you out? Sorry that I'm not the best advice giver, this time of year is really, really busy, and I rarely have time to reply to my none-business owls, I'm sure you understand. Tell you what Emmy, next Hogsmeade weekend, you bring a friend and I'll meet up with you, close up the shop and we'll have a girly day out, okay? Sound like fun? Brilliant! _

_Until then sweetie, _

_Tana _

I sat at the Gryffindor table with Anna, the chatter of the people around us appearing to get louder and louder, hurting my ears. And suddenly it all stopped. Like there was a demon spawn ready to attack them all if they uttered a word.

I looked over to the teachers table and realised that Professor Dippet was standing at the podium. "Students, I hope you are all enjoying your evening meal. However, I have a quick announcement to make. This spring, there is a ball or a spring formal, as you wish to call it. The ball is compulsory; bring a partner if you wish. The ball will be held at the end of March. Proceed with your meals,"

Bloody hell. There is only one person I want to take, and that person is Tom fucking Riddle. But he won't ask me, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to ask him.

* * *

Ah, the solitude of the library, just the way I like it. I studiously took notes from different books to help me out with my homework, and once that was done, I cracked open Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. I couldn't concentrate on the plot line, so I threw the book across the room in a fit of impenetrable rage.

"Maybe now isn't a good time to come and talk to you?" Alphard mumbled from behind me, making me jump five or six miles out of my skin.

"Alphard Black you absolute prick! You scared me," I gasped, clutching my heart. He smiled; it had been a while since I'd spoken his name properly. He thinks I blame him for what happened – I actually blamed myself.

"How're you holding the fort there Em?" Alphard asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. "He won't look at me properly, and if he does, it's to send me a death glare or scold me for my wrong doings." I whispered. "There's got to b e a way, any way, for him to see me for who I am, and for him to see how utterly sorry I am for hurting him the way I have,"

I locked eyes with Alphard for a moment, and he cracked me a smile, "What would you say if I told you I had a plan?"

* * *

_Ooh, Alphard has a plan! I'll post it shortly, because I think these two chapters are quite short. Fear not, dear readers! The suspense will be worth it and all that malarkey! _

_Only four more chapters to go! I'm actually rather excited to get to the end... and I'm quite sad. I love writing this. _

_Read and Review!_

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx _


	29. Alphard Has A Plan

'_Alphard Has A Plan'_

"You… what?" I stammered, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

Alphard sighed, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "It's quite simple really Em, what is it that you don't understand?"

I gave him my perfect flabbergasted expression, "All of it!" I mumbled in defeat.

"Look, the plan is you and I go to the spring formal together. You'll wear a gorgeous dress and do something spectacular with your hair – something to knock Tom Riddle off his feet. We'll dance and have a good time.

"Then, I'll go off and dance with Steph Armstrong, you know, the blonde Slytherin girl in our year? Anyway, you'll be on your own, and I'll make sure Tom isn't dancing with anyone—"

I cut across him, asking a simple question: "How will you do that?"

Alphard laughed and winked at me, "I have my ways. Back to the plan: that way, if he's not dancing with anyone, he'll have to ask you and BAM! You drop the L-word bomb and say I was just being pushy. Ingenious, no?"

I wasn't so sure about it. There were so many flaws, and how the hell would he be able to make sure Tom isn't dancing with anyone?

"I… I don't know…" I trailed off uncertainly. I just wasn't sure if it would work. It was bound to leave people with crushed dreams and broken hearts.

"Em you have to believe me on this one – Tom will not be able to resist dancing with you. And the moment you proclaim your love for him, the sooner he can get away with hexing my ass for being a pushy dickhead." Alphard said, his voice reasoning.

I didn't want Alphard's ass to get hexed! That's not fair, because he wasn't the only one at fault here.

"But…"

"Em, no buts, this will work, I can promise you that," Alphard gave me one of those smouldering puppy dog looks that people just couldn't say 'no fucking way' too. I didn't like the way he was drawing me in here. We could all get hurt, some more than others. I wasn't ready to pay that price.

"_Em, per-lease_ you have to agree! I don't come up with plans like these for no-reason y'know. AND they always work."

I sighed, I was _so_ going to regret what I was about to say…

"Fine then. What's stage one of your master plan then, Mr Black?" I asked resting my arm on the table in front of me and placing my head on my hand.

Alphard grinned a cheeky grin at me, and I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going. We were all going to die; I don't care how melodramatic I sound right now. It was a massive possibility with Tom Riddle involved in this plan.

"Phase one: Look the part."

* * *

_I don't really have an authors note for this other than: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!_

_Don't hate me!_

_Eeek, only three more chapters to go! I'm immensely excited! I think, to give my brain a break, I might go watch True Blood for a bit - I'm a bit addicted to that program at the moment. Does anyone else like it? Also, what do you guys think of a sequel for this, but set in a different era? _

_Please read and review! _

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx _


	30. Shopping For the Ball with Tana and Anna

'_Shopping For the Ball with Tana and Anna'_

The next Hogsmeade trip I was willing to go too was the second Saturday of January – Anna had got impatient with my stubborn attitude and demanded for me to tag along with her. "Fine, for you Anna, I'll come," was my reply. I owled Tana the Thursday before and asked her if it was possible for her to help me and Anna look for dresses for the Spring Formal.

I'd been so wrapped up in the idea of Alphard's plan that I'd forgot to go through with it. Once again my idiocy comes to play. Tana replied quickly, which didn't surprise me (lies, it totally scared the shit out of me Friday morning); but she agreed to help us out because she desperately wants to hang out with me… that and she wants a girly day out.

"Emmy don't look so glum, today's going to be super fun," Anna said, nudging me softly. I laughed a little at the unintentional rhyme. Anna smiled at me as we walked through the large oak doors leading to the courtyard. A couple more paces and we'll have left the school grounds. A few more paces then and we'll be in Hogsmeade.

I can't wait.

Lies, I just want to get this over and done with, I _still_ don't see how this is going to work (Ooh, A Very Potter Musical Act 2 Part 1 moment – gotta love Team StarKid, right? Right).

* * *

"EM-MY!" The tinkling sound of Tana's voice hit my ears as she tugged me in a giant bear hug – how on Earth can this girl be so quirky this early in the goddamn morning? "Are you ready for a girly day out? I sure as hell am!"

How could I be all miserable and unhappy when she's all perky and full of life? It wasn't fair on Tana, and it definitely wasn't fair on Anna. It was about time I grew a pair. "Tana, this is my best friend Anna, Anna, this is Alphard's older sister Tana,"

"Hi!" Tana beamed, pulling Anna into the hug too. Anna looked stiff, and she probably felt out of place and rather awkward. She wasn't the only one. I felt pretty awkward too. "Um, Hi," Anna replied meekly, still looking pretty tense.

"To me, it looks like you guys need a bit of a pick-me-up, what do you say to a free Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

* * *

"Okay Anna, you can come out now," I called, standing in the dressing rooms of _Lizzie's Fashion Victims_ waiting for Anna to emerge from one of the changing cubicles. She saw a pretty, pale lilac dress with silver diamante's embedded around the neckline. The bust was tight, but as it hit the waist it flowed out elegantly as if it was a princess dress – you know, those puffy dresses some girls wear to prom? Yeah, it was like that, but not as big.

"I-Don't-Look-_Decent_!" Anna spluttered dramatically as Tana and I called her for the umpteenth time. I sighed; it doesn't take half an hour to put a bloody dress on! She was so totally stalling. Why, in the name of my undignified underwear that I've never worn, would she do such a damn thing?

Yes, I get it, I'm a tad impatient, but my legs are beginning to cramp!

"Anna we haven't got all day!" I yelled over Tana's snickers. "I'm sure you look…" I probably sound weird when I say this, but my best friend looks drop dead fucking gorgeous in that thing.

"Oh Anna, you look amazing!" Tana cooed adoringly. Anna flushed tomato red at the compliment. There are several things about Anna that I like, and her modesty about her beauty is one of them. She's the kind of girl who wouldn't consider herself pretty at all… I like people who don't boast about their looks. Anna was that kind of girl, and I loved her for it (in a none sexual way, of course. What do you guys think I am a lesbian? Please). I also think this trait was a reason, apart from the obvious intellect and bravery, why she was put into Gryffindor house.

"Do you not think it's… a bit much?" Anna asked unsurely, and I shook my head. Of course it wasn't "a bit much"; it was the best damn thing that caught her eye and there is no way in hell we are leaving this shop without it!

"It suits you, so no; it's not a bit much. Anna you're such a worry wart sometimes," I mused, smiling at her.

Now we had to find something to look as equally decent on me. This is going to take longer than I thought.

* * *

"C'mon Em, get yo skinny ass outta that changing room!" Tana called from the other side of the door.

I physically couldn't let them see me in this; I looked like a giant balloon! The dress was a revolting shade of orange and puffed out all over the place. It wasn't as nice as Anna's – this thing was awful!

"Tana, there is no way in the name of Godric Gryffindor that you're seeing me in this!" I shouted at the top of my voice, "I look like a giant balloon or something! No way!" I'm not usually this stubborn, but if you were in _my_ shoes, you'd understand where I was coming from.

"Emmy it can't be that bad," Anna called, and I growled in anger. Yeah, I'm growling, whatcha gonna do about it?

I tore apart the curtains (not literally, I don't have the money to pay for them to get repaired) and stood in the threshold of the dressing room, "Who in their right mind would bloody wear this?" I snapped.

Tana burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter, whilst Anna pursed her lips. I just knew she was trying her hardest not to laugh as well. "Emmy… it's not that bad," Anna grinned, and I snapped the curtains shut again to get changed.

"Em, that was the last dress in the shop… are you sure there wasn't anything you liked?" Tana asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. I, on the other hand, was past caring whether or not I found the perfect dress.

"If there was something I liked Tana, I would have said so," I replied hotly, and Tana sighed at my lack of co-operation. At least I was being truthful!

"Let's just… get back to mine. I'll make you guys some of my infamous cheese on toast," Tana said in defeat. I exited the changing room and handed the shop assistant the dress back. She gave me a death glare, which meant that she heard what I said about the dress. Ah well, at least she had an honest opinion, because I wouldn't be seen dead in that thing.

"Cheese on toast?" I asked with a smile, "Sounds delicious," hell, its food; of course it's going to sound delicious.

* * *

"This cheese on toast is heavenly!" Anna and I exclaimed in unison. We giggled at the unintentional twin-like speech.

Tana laughed at us. Her apartment was right above her shop, which was pretty obvious. I kind of forgot that she owned it. The walls were a rich shade of purple, the skirting boards tinted with flecks of black. It looked amazing. There were pictures of her and Alphard hanging in a diagonal line leading to her room and the guest room (I presumed Alphard stopped over sometimes during the holidays… and her boyfriend. That is, if she has one). Hand drawn images of flowers and landscapes also hung on some of the walls. I asked Tana about them, and she openly admitted that she drew them.

They were the most amazing hand drawn pictures I had ever seen. And I'm not saying that because I consider her as a friend, I'm saying it because I mean it.

We sat around a rectangular table with a blacktop that reminded me of the desks in Chemistry back in the muggle world where I come from. We were all nibbling on Tana's cheese on toast, when she gasped and left the room.

"I just thought of something!" She cried, running into her bedroom. Anna and I exchanged confused glances.

"I attended a party last year, and I wore the most amazing dress ever. The party was boring as Professor Slughorn, but hey-ho." Tana continued, and she emerged with a dazzling black dress with a blood red bow tied around the middle.

"For it to suit you perfectly, I could alter the train a bit so it didn't trail along the floor as much?" Tana suggested, and I just nodded, awestruck at how beautiful this dress looked. By the end of our Hogsmeade trip, Anna and I had our outfits; mine altered a bit to my creative liking.

This ball is probably going to be the best event ever to happen at Hogwarts for a very long time. And that's probably the truth, because the Tri-Wizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year is pretty immense.

* * *

_Mmm, I'm hungry now -.- well, two more chapters to go, yaaaaaaaay! :D I'm sitting here with my very good friend Hannah (youtube user, go check her out! Her username is CrazyyHannah) discussing the rest of this story and the sequel. I'm debating on whether I should do one or not. What do you guys think?_

_Read and Review!_

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx_


	31. Alphard's Proposal

'_Alphard's Proposal'_

Time seemed to fly by, but I guessed it was due to the excitement of the Spring Formal and the immense amount of studying we all had to do for our subjects. Transfiguration was beginning to get on my nerves, because Dumbledore kept picking on me all the goddamn time – do I look like I know the bloody answers? YEAH I DIDN'T THINK SO! Charms was simple but enjoyable, as well as Divination, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Potions, on the other hand, was hard as fuck and more like a lesson of torture than a lesson in the art of potion making.

It was mid-February when phase two of Alphard's plan went truly underway. He was impressed with the way I got Anna and Tana involved, I just thought it was necessary to have another girlie opinion.

I sat at the back of the library, on my own, scribbling down as much information as I possibly could about the recent potion we were discussing – Amortentia – and I was also skimming through another book to find out more on Defensive spells. I do try to study hard, but sometimes, something gets in my way of learning. That something right now, was Alphard's plan. I was nervous about later, about what he was going to do. It was going to be one hell of a rumour. The school will eat our story up like yesterday's lasagne. Which, by the way, was a rather nice dish.

I feel like I've spent my whole life in this library, though I really haven't. It just seems like a significant point in my life right now. For example, the first proper conversation Alphard and I had been in this very spot. Strange, huh?

I scribbled down more notes, and soon my head felt like it was going to explode with all the knowledge I've tried to cram in there. Shoving the quill and piece of parchment in my bag, I placed the books in their correct row and isle.

A very young Madam Pince came over and politely told me that dinner was due to start in ten minutes. I thanked her, because I'm a polite kid, grabbed my bag and walked out into the corridor.

I sure as hell hope that this plan of Alphard's was all worth it in the end.

* * *

The clattering of cutlery against plates and the animated chatter of my peers couldn't stop me from being nervous. I felt like I was getting ready to go into an exam, except I wasn't being examined on anything, I was waiting for the next part of Alphard's plan to begin.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest mercilessly, like it knew that this wasn't a good idea and that I was only going to end up hurting the ones I love. The palms of my hands began to sweat, and I continuously had to wipe my hands on my robes.

"Em, you need to calm down," Anna murmured as she leant forward to grab several pieces of chicken, "your nerves are beginning to rub off onto me, and that's the last thing we want,"

Which was true, I didn't want Anna ruining the whole plan because she was nervous. She told me that when she gets really nervous she blurts out the truth without realizing it – that was something that I didn't want anyone knowing… not just yet.

"You're right, I just need to stay calm… calm and focused," I breathed, grabbing a slice of bread and making myself a chip butty. I'm a typical English slob, it just can't be helped.

"HEY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

'_This is it_,' I thought, bracing myself for the sentence to come, getting ready to put my acting skills to good use. I could feel my pulse quicken as adrenalin coursed through me, _'This is it._'

Why is it that I don't feel like I'm prepared for what's about to happen? Is it because I know about Alphard's intentions? Oh Merlin…

"I need… to ask Emily White a question." I could feel everyone's eyes upon me, and I could see several heads turn in my direction. The familiar sensation of a blush hit my cheeks, and all that was being repeated in my head was '_this is it, this is it.'_

"Emily White…" Alphard's voice trailed off, and I could feel my heart stop. Holy shit, this is it. "Will you please be my date to the Spring Formal?"

Sudden whispers erupted around me, and all I could do was stare right into Alphard's eyes; Anna nudging me in the ribs lightly, urging me to give him a response. I felt frozen, unable to speak. Every pair of eyes was on me, especially Tom's. I had to say yes, I had too, it was a part of the plan… but a part of me didn't want to say yes, a part of me wanted to reject Alphard.

I couldn't do that, no matter how much I wanted too.

"Emmy… you have to say something," Anna hissed in my ear. I just nodded, my body going numb. My heart rate slowed and ached terribly.

What if this plan doesn't go as planned? Then all of this would have been for nothing. I'd just go away, once again, with a broken heart.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. The hall went quiet, waiting for my answer. The excitement and anticipation from my peers felt like it was suffocating me. I had to say something, and I had to do it now.

I opened my mouth, but all that came out was a little squeak. I held up my hand and took a sip of my pumpkin juice. "Emmy, you've got to say something _now_." Anna whispered in my ear.

"I know that," I replied, my voice equally as low.

I breathed deeply and exhaled noisily. I looked up at Alphard, and I could see him urging me, there was a strange sense of desperation in his eyes. It was now or never, right?

I stood up and braced myself for whatever was going to happen now.

"I'd be honoured to be your date for the Spring Formal,"

There, I'd said it. The entire hall erupted with applause and cheers. Well, when I say the entire hall, I mean the three houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A few Slytherin's clapped politely out of respect for Alphard's nerve to ask me in front of so many people, even the teachers clapped along with everyone else. I smiled, and blushed like a normal girl would if the same thing had happened to her. I hugged the people around me, resisting the urge to look at Tom, to see his reaction. I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. "You did it Emmy!" Anna cheered quietly, whispering in my ear as she hugged me.

I smiled at her, and looked over at Alphard. He grinned at me, and I returned his grin with a smile.

I did the right thing, didn't I? Going along with this… it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? So why did I feel so goddamn guilty?

I'm just a girl with rampaging hormones and all that jazz, so it's natural to feel like this, isn't it?

* * *

_Wow... Alphard kind of reminds me of Chad from High School Musical. Only because they asked out their "girls" the same way. Aww, it's all so cute!_

_Gosh, only one more chapter to go. I'm excited and very, very sad at the same time. I've loved writing this. It's practically been my life since October 2010 - it's now April 2011. I've loved writing every minute of this, and I'm glad you guys like it too. For all of those who have recently reviewed, I have a gift to you all... I'm writing a sequel! Yay! It'll give me something to do over the Easter Holidays, give me a break from all of the hardcore revision I'm going to be doing. Thank you all for reviewing, and for getting this story 150+ reviews. I never thought it would get this many. _

_Read and Review, I love you all! :) _

_muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxxx_


	32. Dear Tom, I Love You

'_Dear Tom, I Love You'_

Today was the day, the 31st March: The day of the Spring Formal. It was a Saturday, so obviously, we didn't have any lessons. However, round about twelve, one o'clock, all the female population consisting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were priming themselves good and proper for the ball that started precisely at half seven that evening. Anna and I got dressed in halves. So, from one to four, I helped her get ready (except for the shower part, I was perfectly sure she was capable of doing that herself) and from four to seven, she helped me get ready.

We needed this much time because it was part of the plan for me to knock Tom Riddle off his feet when he saw me.

"Emmy you need to stay still. If you don't then I won't be able to get this stuff out of your hair," Anna sighed as she ran her wand through my hair. Earlier in the year I came up with a hair dying spell to keep adding bright purple highlights into my hair. But tonight, I was having my hair fully black, without a trace of purple anywhere. I also came up with a lengthening charm especially for hair, so instead of having my usual medium wavy hair, I was having hair that stopped beneath my boobs.

Different, right? Merlin, I hoped it was enough to be noticed.

"Seriously, Emmy, you need to stay still or the black dye is going to go all over your face." Anna snapped. The pressure of getting tonight perfect was getting to her. It was getting to all of us. "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly. I couldn't help the fact that I fidgeted a lot, I try so hard not too, but it's a difficult task.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping. The hair dye's complete. What do you need done now?" Anna asked with an apologetic smile. I waved her apology off, "We're both stressed, and it's natural. Um, phase gazillion in the "doll-each-other-up" process would be… the back-combing of the hair," I answered, my hand raised to my face in thought.

I hardly ever back-combed my hair, only because I really never had the time to do it, "Em, honey, you need to relax, you're going to look stunning," Anna patted my head reassuringly, and it was there and then, for the first time in sixteen years (I'm yet to turn seventeen) I prayed to God, or Merlin, or whoever I'm supposed to pray too, that I did look good enough tonight. Good enough for Tommy boy to look at me in a new light.

* * *

"What're you doing now Anna? I thought you were finished?" I asked, exasperated at the fact that she was still applying make-up to my face. I just wanted to get into my dress and heels already. The last time I wore heels was for my Year Eleven Prom – it was the first and last time I ever wore heels. Now, I beg to differ. I'm going to wear them tonight, and probably break my ankle doing so.

"I'm almost done; Emmy quit biting my head off!" Anna growled, and I just rolled my eyes, which got me a stern look. "Stop. Moving. Around." My best friend hissed through gritted teeth and I immediately obliged. She was really scary.

"Okay, I'm done. Would it have killed you to stay still for a couple more seconds Em?" Anna smiled at me; obviously proud of her handiwork; whereas I was freaking terrified to look in the goddamn mirror.

"Can I just put my dress on now and get this over with?" I grumbled with a sigh. I still didn't think that Alphard's plan was going to work.

"Yeah, we'll both get our dresses on, we have roughly half an hour to finish getting ready – the Formal starts in about half an hour," Anna smiled; she was excited for tonight's events. Whereas I… well, let's just say that my stomach leaked out of my butt again and is littered on my floor.

It didn't take us long to change, we're girls, and when we're in a hurry, we get things done quickly like our lives depended on it. The heels… they took forever to get on, only because they're an alien like shoe that I didn't know how to put on properly. Anna had to help me. How ridiculous do _I_ feel? (Very!)

"This is it Emmy," Anna breathed, grinning at me like a child, "Are you ready?"

I laughed, "Not in the slightest, let's get going,"

* * *

"Where's Black meeting you?" Anna asked. She still didn't bother calling him by his first name, kind of like she calls Tom 'Riddle'. I guess it's a habit she just can't break. That's a habit I just can't get into – I'm not even sorry for it.

"At the bottom of the grand staircase by the Great Hall," I answered my voice barely a whisper. I could feel the butterflies in my tummy flutter around, and I could feel my heart beat against my chest. I've never felt so nervous in my entire life.

Not even when I had the chance to meet the beautiful Ralph Fiennes, and I was visibly _shaking_ then.

I guess real life situations are a lot scarier than meeting your idols, that I can assure you of.

"You're going with Gina Dorricott's brother aren't you? Isn't his name Mike or something?" I asked, desperate to change the topic and slow down my heart rate. Anna laughed at me, and I guess it was because I got her dates name wrong.

"His name's Seamus, Emmy. Seamus Dorricott."

Well… I was pretty far off. Next time, I'll remember her dates name properly. That's if there _is_ a next time.

I think Anna could tell I was as nervous as a dog on steroids, (not that I know what a dog on steroids looks like…) because she slung one arm over my shoulders in a soothing way and shot a smile in my direction. "Everything is going to go to plan, you'll knock Tom Riddle off his feet, and he'll regret even doubting you all this time,"

Yeah, because that made me feel _so_ much better.

"Not that he's doubted you or anything…" Anna quickly corrected herself, and I giggled lightly. Anna let out a sigh of relief; I think she was afraid I'd gotten the wrong impression about what she said. Which I did, she just didn't need to know that.

"Ready to meet your Prince Charming Em?" Anna asked, poking me in the shoulder lightly. I grimaced, "Which one are you referring too? Riddle or Black?" I asked and Anna just laughed at me.

I never got an answer.

* * *

We reached the bottom of the staircase at half past seven. As promised, Alphard was waiting for me at the bottom like a true gentleman. His mouth hung open slightly as Anna and I came into view, and I wasn't sure if that was directed at me or Anna, or whether it was directed at the both of us. I didn't care though, for I was fighting back the sickening feeling bubbling up in my gut.

"Sweet Merlin, Em… you look… wow," Alphard spluttered as I reached the bottom. The most lady-like thing I could do was blush and mutter a quick thanks. He could tell I was nervous, hell, I think we all were. Tonight really was going to be a night to remember.

"I told you so," Anna whispered to me smugly, "Do excuse me; Seamus is waiting for me over there. Have fun," she smiled, and she walked over to meet her date. Alphard and I were alone together, shifting around nervously.

He outstretched his arm, and I took it. We had to look like a couple, even if it _was_ only for a couple of minutes or whatever. Our façade had to look as real as possible. I'd forgotten my reasons, because the moment we entered the Great Hall, a blare of music hit my ears and strange flashing lights hurt my eyes.

"Shall we dance?" Alphard asked me, leaning in to whisper into my ear, "Em, the sooner we have a couple of dances together, the sooner you'll get to dance with Riddle. That I can promise you,"

I just nodded.

I didn't understand how he was able to be so sure about this.

* * *

_Tom Riddle_

* * *

This blasted thing was the last thing I wanted to attend too; however, Dippet had made it compulsory. How _fun_.

Black had asked Emily White to be his 'date' several weeks prior, he publicised this series of affairs in front of the entire Hogwarts faculty – Students _and_ teachers. He should have gotten a detention for that. Instead, he got a round of applause and several cheers.

He made me sick, right to the very core.

Emily White's reaction was enough to make my blood boil, her response made anger vibes course through my system like I was an adrenalin junkie.

Of course, I didn't attend this ball alone – I attended this dance, Formal thing with a fellow Slytherin: Angelia Bullstrode. Did you think I was going to go on my _own_?

I sat at a table with Miss Bullstrode, waiting for this blasted event to be over and done with, when Black and Emily White entered the hall. She was… a radiant beauty; she looked so… so _different_. Her hair was longer and darker, it suited her complexion. So many different adjectives ran through my mind I suddenly began to worry that I was going to become a love-sick fool like many people before me.

I couldn't – wouldn't – let that happen to me.

I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, will not become a love-sick foolish male.

* * *

_Emily White_

* * *

I felt so different, dancing in the midst of my peers and teachers, and this kind of reminded me of the Yule Ball – I've always _dreamed_ of attending that, it sounded so beautiful.

Alphard twirled and swirled me around like I was a little girl, and I felt like one too – it wasn't a bad feeling. Actually, I enjoyed feeling like this, I felt free, free of all my worries. I wanted to cling onto this feeling.

I could feel a pair of eye bearing into my back, "Alphard, is he… is he _staring_ at me?" I whispered quickly as he spun me round. He just nodded. I breathed in and out deeply, and I kept doing this every so often.

"Do you need to sit down?" Alphard asked me, concerned about me probably.

"No, no I'm fine." I replied, smiling a little bit. Of course I was lying to him – what did you want me to do, tell him that I was shitting bricks about this plan? That I was worried Tom didn't like me?

Yeah… not going to happen.

After several more dances, my feet began to ache because of these blasted shoes. Why the hell did I decide I was going to wear them? Oh yeah, the aim was to look _different_. Pah!

"Em it's time, when I nod my head, go a casually stand over there," Alphard said, nodding to my right. "Anna will know what to do after that,"

I nodded, "Okay," I breathed.

This was it, the final part of the plan. I could feel my knees knocking together slightly due to my nerves suddenly coming back.

"Everything will be fine, are you ready?" Alphard asked quickly, I chuckled lightly and replied with "No." He smiled at me, looked over my shoulder and nodded.

We broke apart and I went to go and stand in the corner like I was told. I felt like a naughty kid who was getting told off for something I did wrong. Though, I was standing by a table. My legs hurt so I thought it was a good idea to sit down. So I did.

Alphard was right, in a way. None of the girls wanted to dance with Tom, even if he asked. I would have asked him how he managed to pull of such a task, but I had my own little mission: get Tommy boy to dance with me.

I didn't have to wait much longer, because a reluctant Tom Riddle appeared in front of me, "Would you… care to dance?" He asked me, and my tummy did little flips.

"Ur, sure," I answered. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, and it was here where we started to spin around like children. We didn't say much, not really, because what was I supposed to say? I'm sorry for being an improper ass?

"White…"

"No, Tom, please," I breathed, cutting across him, "Let me explain… about that time in Hogsmeade. It wasn't intentional I swear. It just sort of… happened. I didn't want it too; I wasn't planning on kissing Alphard. And when you walked off, it hurt me like a thousand knives were cutting right through my soul. It hurt so much.

"I tried so very hard over the last few months to get you to forgive me, but you wouldn't talk to me, and I was afraid that you wouldn't have taken me seriously," At this point, my eye swelled with tears, and I began to cry.

Me! I was crying in front of Tom freaking Riddle! How much more embarrassing can you get?

"Shh," Tom murmured, hugging me to his chest, "I apologise, I should have spoken to you, but I guess I was… jealous? Yes, I believe I was jealous." I could feel my heart speed up, slow down, stop and start again. Tom Riddle was jealous… of me and Alphard Black? Wow.

"I'm so sorry for treating you like that Tom," I whispered, ruining his clothes with my tears. He patted my hair in what I thought was a tender manner.

"It doesn't matter now I know the truth," He whispered.

"Tom I…I…Love you," I said, loud enough for him to hear me. We stopped dancing and I looked up to meet his gaze. I panicked about what was going to happen, I was scared that he was going to walk off and leave me.

I didn't expect his next action.

Tom lent down, and his lips met mine. I responded rather enthusiastically, our kiss getting more heated every second.

"You're mine," He stated as we parted, slightly gasping for air.

"Always," I replied, a smiled tugging at my lips.

Tonight was _the_ best night of my life.

* * *

_Oh my gosh, it's the last chapter. I cried whilst writing this - I'm not afraid to admit it! I've been working on this for the past seven months, and it's finally complete. I've loved writing this, I really have. I also love all my readers, I don't care how sappy that sounds, I'm generally a sappy person :) _

_I hope this chapter was as beautiful as I intended it to be. I hoped it did the rest of the story justice, and I hoped that you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it._

_NOW FOR THE SEQUEL! :D_

_Read and Review, my lovely readers!_

_muchlove,_  
_imafeckingstarr xxxx_


End file.
